


El Salón

by ferlily1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferlily1987/pseuds/ferlily1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace tiempo que ronda el rumor de que existe un lugar donde es posible perder la noción del tiempo, dejar el mundo atrás y simplemente sentir.</p>
<p>Una hermosa Mansión, jardines exquisitos, soledad y abandono. Pensarías que si realmente tal lugar existiera eso seria una bendición.</p>
<p>Que tal si fuera real? ...</p>
<p>Un sitio exclusivo, un tesoro que no todo el mundo tiene la fortuna de conocer.<br/>Una  casa de verano del siglo XVIII, recuperada por personas muy adineradas. Una joya arquitectónica, sin rival, pero su valor no yace en eso, no.<br/>Su verdadero valor reside en el mundo de maravillas que ofrece, llevado por dioses y bellezas exóticas que harán realidad tus más profundos anhelos, tus más cargadas fantasías e incluso tus más oscuras pesadillas. Una vez que entres, no querrás salir.</p>
<p>Estas dispuesto a probar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one - introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... ok. Hola.  
> Hace algún tiempo que esta idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza, aunque no estaba muy segura de escribirlo, alguien (cough cough anaile) me reto a hacerlo, así que aquí esta.  
> Es la primera vez que escribo una historia en toda mi vida, así que tengan paciencia conmigo jijijijij.
> 
> Debo decir que mi fuente de inspiración para escribir esto fue el maravilloso libro "HACIA EL EDEN" de Anne Rice (Anne Rampling), entre otros, así que el tema es BDSM, aunque no lo toco de manera umm.. tan cruda, si son sensibles al tema, tal vez seria mejor que no lo leyeran.  
> Aparte de esto también debo dejar claro que, a pesar del tema y todas sus implicaciones, no es la intención de esta historia ni denigrar ni humillar a ninguno de sus personajes.
> 
> Muchas gracias a la hermosa y adorable Anaile20GH por tenerme paciencia y ser mi beta para esta historia :D
> 
> Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.  
> Sus comentarios son 100000000% aceptados y apreciados.
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Moral, Disciplina, Virtud, Obligación, Valores._

Códigos bajo los cuales aceptamos vivir para encajar y ser aceptados en esta sociedad.

Queremos ser admirados, y aparentamos ser correctos e intachables.

Queremos ser envidiados por nuestras perfectas vidas, por nuestros perfectos matrimonios, nuestras perfectas familias.

Pasamos nuestras vidas enteras posando, mostrando clase y buenos modales para lograr lo que realmente deseamos (mas reconocimiento y admiración).

Somos felices de esta manera, o al menos eso es lo que nos enseñaron a decirnos a nosotros mismos.

Pero la verdad es que llevamos una doble vida, una que nos permite satisfacer nuestra vanidad donde nos mostramos en público como esplendidos pavos reales, y una que mantenemos en secreto, una que nos permite abandonarnos a nuestros excesos, satisfacer el hambre de nuestros monstruos internos, donde nadie pueda tener el poder de juzgarnos.

¿Es esto suficiente para sobrevivir?

¿Qué sucede si no lo es?

¿Qué sucede si deseamos más? ¿Deseamos algo diferente?

¿Qué sucede si no quieres seguir fingiendo, posando?

¿Qué sucede si quieres hacer lo incorrecto?

_Que sucede si....._

_~_

__

_~_

**_El Salón._ **

_~_

 

**I**

 

 Finalmente estas aquí, después de haber pasado casi cuatro horas viajando para llegar hasta esta estación. El gran reloj principal marca las 11 menos 20 minutos de la mañana.

 _“Si, solo 20 minutos para que el tren salga vía Londres”_  

Estas en la línea para abordar, listo para entregar tu equipaje y mientras revisan y marcan los boletos de los que están delante de ti miras a tu alrededor, absorbiendo cada detalle del panorama que se desarrolla ante ti, el movimiento, las personas que se encuentran en el anden, unas despidiendo a sus seres queridos, otras que se acercan a paso apresurado para sumarse a la línea de abordaje. Al igual que tú, muchos muestran en sus caras, el deseo que tienen de llegar a sus destinos lo más pronto posible.

Subes tu mirada hacia el techo, hacia esas magníficas arcadas metálicas cubiertas por el material traslúcido que deja colar la luz creando un magnífico juego de luces y sombras. Si pudieras concentrarte en admirar el cuadro que se presenta ante tus ojos seguramente lo disfrutarías, pero en lo único que puedes pensar es en tu destino...  

_“Si, solo faltan pocas horas Xabier, unas horas más y estarás en casa.”_

_Casa._ Esa gran mansión que se ha convertido en el único sitio donde has sentido que perteneces, que la has hecho parte de ti y te has entregado a ella. 

Esta no era la primera vez que te alejabas, pero habías pasado ya mucho tiempo sin salir de ahí. La verdad lo necesitabas, necesitabas el descanso, distraerte con algo diferente, recargarte para luego volver y continuar tu vida “real”. Tal vez el tiempo que decidiste tomar era un poco extenso -un poco más del que habías tomado en ocasiones anteriores- y te hizo extrañar el sitio. Eso podría explicar el hecho de _por qué_  cortaste tu viaje y ahora estas un poco... impaciente por llegar.

No puedes quejarte ya hiciste lo que deseabas. Lograste ir a algunos de esos lugares que aun no conocías y deseabas visitar, Paris, Roma, esas grandes ciudades de las que habías escuchado tantas cosas. Pero sí, decidiste poner fin a tu descanso antes de tiempo; fue entretenido al principio, pero siendo totalmente honesto nada de lo que estabas haciendo te llenaba, y eso te estaba irritando.

_“¿Por qué esta sensación tan extraña? Es un poco absurdo este nerviosismo, como si temiera... ¿perderme algo?  No exactamente, o si, es como si algo me aguardara, y si no regreso inmediatamente... Ah, has perdido la razón Xabier, eso es lo que sucede, mucho tiempo fantaseando por fin te ha afectado la cabeza.”_

Todo empieza a moverse repentinamente y estabas tan absorto en tus pensamientos que ni notaste el momento en que abordaste el tren y ahora te hayas sentado en el compartimiento recibiendo un trago del mesonero y  guardando en el bolsillo interno de tu abrigo, que ahora tienes en tu regazo, tu boleto marcado.

_¿Qué te sucede Xabier? enfócate..... Pronto estarás ahí, falta poco._

Sigues recitando esas oraciones en tu cabeza como un mantra, mientras ves a través de la ventana del tren el paisaje escurriéndose ante tus ojos.

 

  _ ***    *    *    ***_  


__

Aún no era mediodía y ya estabas irritado, obstinado por el estruendo y todo el movimiento por los preparativos para la cena de esta noche.

Necesitabas aislarte…y lo hiciste.

Hace ya un par de horas que estas sentado en el sillón de la biblioteca, el gran ventanal a tu derecha y una pequeña mesa de madera cubierta por un mantel de terciopelo color crema a tu izquierda con algunos libros encima. En tu regazo reposa uno de ellos, abierto justo en la página que dejaste de leer hace 15 minutos (has perdido el interés en lo que estabas leyendo), una copa de brandy en tu mano derecha que reposa sobre el brazo del sillón, tu mirada en cualquier parte del paisaje que se desarrolla en las afueras del ventanal. Siendo honesto, no estas observando nada en particular, solo estás pensando, vagando en tu mente, como sueles hacer cuando te encierras aquí. Este es tu lugar, es tu santuario, es el único sitio en esta enorme casa donde te sientes tranquilo y en paz, donde dejas a un lado tu insípida rutinay te decidas solo a pensar, imaginar.

Imaginar que estas en cualquier parte del mundo, lejos de todo esto, de esta vida monótona, hipócrita y limitada  -irónico, como una persona que tiene los medios y el poder para tener y ser lo que quiera, se sienta limitado- 

Pero si, es una vida limitada, se convierte en eso cuando tienes que aceptar las reglas y comportarte según los cánones que te imponen, porque es lo correcto, porque es lo que un hombre con tu nombre y status _DEBE_   hacer si quiere encajar en esta sociedad. Se vuelve monótona cuando asumes tu rol y obedeces, cuando pierdes el privilegio de elegir lo que realmente quieres hacer.

_“¿No podré hacer eso nunca verdad?, lo que deseo, lo que anhelo. ¿No puedo simplemente rendirme?, ¿decir no?, nunca tendré esa libertad, no, sería la deshonra, ir en contra de todo y todos, sería ir en contra de El._

_Entonces, ¿qué es lo que queda? Convertirte en un falso, un cínico, en un hipócrita, igual que el resto...”_

Estás tan ensimismado en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera oíste los pasos acercándose a la puerta de la biblioteca, no te percataste de la persona que está abriendo las puertas para sacarte de tu estado meditabundo.

Tu padre se para justo frente a ti, no volteas, sigues con tu mirada fija en algún lugar fuera de ese gran ventanal, pero sientes su presencia, imponente, autoritaria.

Después de unos segundos, no puedes continuar ignorándolo así que vuelves tu cabeza y lo observas lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, ves sus zapatos brillar sobre la gruesa alfombra color vino que cubre parte del piso de madera, su vestimenta oscura, sigues subiendo tu mirada hasta que te enfocas en su rostro duro y en sus ojos que te observan de manera fría y desafiante, a veces te cuesta creer que hace algunos años esos mismos ojos solían verte con expresión de orgullo, regocijo y amor. 

-“Todo esta casi listo para esta noche, espero que esta vez te dignes a aparecer  Steven, ya me estoy cansando, no tolerare más esa clase de comportamiento y esta noche es importante, lo sabes mejor que nadie.”-

Vuelves de nuevo tu cabeza hacia la derecha, tu mirada admirando el color del brandy que contiene la copa en tu mano, la cadena del reloj de oro que sobresale del bolsillo de tu chaleco, tu pantalón marrón oscuro, tus zapatos relucientes; son tantas las respuestas que pasan por tu mente en este instante, pero no quieres iniciar una discusión, y sin embargo no puedes evitar el tono de sarcasmo que sale de tus labios cuando respondes

\- “Por supuesto que lo se Padre, no te preocupes, haré mi aparición a la hora deseada, y me comportare de manera perfectamente adecuada, te lo prometo.”- 

Puedes sentir claramente como el aire se tensa aun más con lo que acabas de decir.

\- “No seas condescendiente conmigo Steven, te lo repito no pienso seguir tolerando esta clase de comportamiento que has adoptado últimamente.

Dios, cualquiera pensaría que no te importa tu reputación, que no te importa nada ni nadie.

¿Que estarán diciendo nuestras amistades eh?“-

No puedes evitar sonreírte ante ese comentario, en tu rostro se dibuja esa sonrisa desdeñosa que se ha vuelto tan común en ti últimamente.

\- “Pensé que lo peor que había en este mundo es que no hablaran de uno.”-

\- “No te hagas el listo conmigo Steven, te lo advierto.”-

No debiste decirlo, lo sabes, pero no pudiste evitarlo. Subes tu mirada  hacia él, ves de nuevo su rostro, casi retándote a que sigas con tus impertinencias. Pero no quieres seguir en esto, estás cansado, así que decides rendirte 

-“Si padre tienes razón”- suspiras -“Me disculpo, y no te preocupes estaré presente esta noche”-

Te sigue observando durante unos minutos, casi queriendo decir algo mas, pero notas un ligero cambio en su expresión y te das cuenta que decidió no hacerlo. Se da media vuelta y te vuelve a dejar solo cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de él al salir.

Esta vez si escuchas atentamente los pasos mientras se van alejando y no puedes evitar la sensación de amargura, de tristeza que se va despertando poco a poco en tu interior.

_***    *    *    ***_  

Te encuentras parado en la salida de la estación de trenes. Después de haber viajado durante gran parte de la tarde llegas a Londres, estas cansado, ha sido un largo día, y aún no termina. Tu equipaje esta siendo cargado en el carruaje que enviaron para llevarte a las afueras de la ciudad -recibieron tu carta a tiempo-.

La carga solo les tomó unos pocos minutos y ves al valet regresando, se dirige hacia ti con paso ligero y seguro, se detiene y dirigiéndote una sonrisa- algo seductora -te dice:

-“Todo listo mi señor, su equipaje esta cargado, su carruaje lo espera para llevarlo a donde desea.”-

 _“Si, ya estas aquí Xabier_ _”._

-“Gracias por su atención”-

Agradeces al valet, le entregas algo de propina, y si, no puedes evitarlo (por supuesto que notaste la manera en que te sonrío), le devuelves una de tus sonrisas clásicas, esa sexy mueca donde curvas hacia arriba solo una de las esquinas de tus labios y guiñas un ojo, de esa manera suave que solo tú logras hacer

Comienzas tu marcha hacia el carruaje con paso algo apresurado.

 - “Bienvenido de vuelta. Todo bien mi señor?” -

El cochero te saluda con una gran sonrisa, esta alegre de verte por lo visto.

\- “Todo perfecto Luis.” -

Estrechas su mano y te subes en el carruaje. A pesar del cansancio tu ánimo ha mejorado un poco, empiezas a sentirte relajado de nuevo, a sentirte en tu elemento de nuevo. Sin embargo...

\- - - - 

 

Es muy entrada la tarde, casi noche, cuando ves por la ventana del carruaje que se están acercando a la arcada que marca la entrada hacia la mansión.

Estas exhausto, viajar durante todo un día no le hace bien a nadie.

Se detienen frente a la entrada principal y te bajas del carruaje ayudado por uno de los sirvientes de la casa que salieron a recibirte, otros dos se dirigen inmediatamente a descargar el equipaje del carruaje, mientras una sirvienta recibe tu abrigo y te da la bienvenida.

-“Mi señor Alonso, se le ha extrañado muchísimo, permítame su abrigo.”- 

\- “Oh mi pequeña Laura, yo también los extrañe.” - 

-“¿De verdad? Bueno, siempre extrañamos lo que mas queremos, ¿no es así?”-

\- “Eso es muy cierto, Laura, muy cierto.”-

Comienzan a subir las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión, mientras Luis se retira a guardar el carruaje. 

¿Cómo no podías extrañar este lugar? solo el ver a Laura, esa pequeña joven con la que te sentiste tan identificado la primera vez que la conociste, que no pudiste evitar quererla de inmediato.

Este lugar, donde has conseguido todo lo que buscabas, lo que anhelabas, donde esta la gente que quieres, que se ha convertido en tu familia.

Por supuesto que lo extrañaste. 

Sin embargo... algo sigue perturbándote, pero no sabes que.

Una vez adentro, te quedas parado en el centro del gran Hall principal, observando hacia un lado y después hacia el otro, hay mucho movimiento dentro de la casa.

 _“Pero por supuesto, como no va a haberlo, en pocos días empieza la nueva temporada, hay muchos preparativos que hacer, muchos formularios que revisar, actividades y rutinas que planificar, y  tan poco tiempo”._  

Este pensamiento te hace sonreír, y si, sientes que estas exactamente donde tienes que estar.

Los sirvientes y ayudantes se mueven de salón en salón, limpiando, preparando, dejando todo a punto.

Volteas hacia tu derecha y ves a través de las altas columnas a Laura bajando por la escalera y caminar en dirección a ti. 

-“Mi señor, su equipaje ya esta en su habitación, todo esta listo si desea subir a refrescarse.”-

-“Gracias Laura, eso haré, ha sido un largo viaje.”-

Comienzan a subir la escalera en dirección a tu habitación, ella camina a tu lado acompañándote con su brazo enlazado en el tuyo, no es lo correcto y si la vieran haciendo eso seguramente la reprenderían, pero nunca te ha gustado tener esos formalismos entre ustedes -aunque no has logrado que  deje de llamarte mi señor-. Vuelves tu rostro para verla mientras suben las escaleras y detectas cierto aire de preocupación en ella.

-“¿Disfrutó su viaje mi señor?, no lo esperábamos de regreso tan pronto.”- Te pregunta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Te sonríes, estabas contando los minutos que tardaría en hacerte algún comentario sobre el tema. Se tardó un poco más de lo que habías pensado.

 _-“_ Si lo disfrute muchísimo, pero ya estaba extrañando mucho este lugar, y bueno, decidí regresar antes.”-

No sabes si funcionará, pero esperas que esta explicación sea suficiente para ella, al ver que en su rostro se forma una expresión de incredulidad te das cuenta de que no, no lo es, la chica ha aprendido a leerte como un libro, es la única que logra hacer eso. Tratas de evadir su próxima pregunta diciendo:

-“Resultará mejor para Linda la verdad, podrá disponer de mis servicios para esta temporada”-

Notas cierta incomodidad en ella a tu último comentario, sabe a que te refieres con eso, por supuesto que lo sabe, trabaja aquí después de todo.

Los sirvientes no están presentes cuando _El Salón_ inicia funciones y abre sus puertas a sus _Invitados exclusivos_. Se encargan de los preparativos si, pero durante la temporada solo se quedan los necesarios (cocineros, cocheros, mantenimiento) y los demás regresan a descansar a sus hogares para volver cuando la temporada termina y _El Salón_ vuelve a cerrar sus puertas hasta la próxima vez. Ese es el ciclo.

Laura guarda silencio mientras continúa escoltándote a tu habitación, pero sigues notando ese aire de preocupación en su rostro. Cuando llegan a tu puerta la miras y en voz baja le preguntas

-“¿Esta aquí? ¿Linda?”- 

-“Si” - te responde -“Seguramente mandará a llamarlo en un rato, ya sabe que llegó”-

Te sonríe, da media vuelta y se marcha por el pasillo que acababan de caminar, de regreso a sus labores.

 - - - - 

Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente desde que entraste a tu habitación, has podido refrescarte y cambiarte de atuendo, cuando escuchas que tocan tu puerta, es uno de los sirvientes y te dice que La Señora a mandado por ti.

Desea que te reúnas con ella y los otros en el salón de música

Bajas las escaleras y te diriges al mencionado salón, abres la puerta y ahí esta, despampanante, La Señora, La Jefa, Linda Pizzuti. Está sentada en el piano ofreciendo un pequeño concierto a las personas que se encuentran reunidas allí con ella, tomas una silla y te sientas junto a los otros observándola y disfrutando de la hermosa música que sale del refinado instrumento. Se ve hermosa, en su elemento, el bello color oliva de su piel resalta aun más contra el color rojo de su vestido, su cabello negro y brillante recogido en un clásico moño, sus ojos cerrados muestran su concentración en la pieza que esta interpretando, siempre ha logrado cautivarte su belleza, su mera presencia demanda atención. Linda.

Sus dedos cesan de tocar las teclas del piano, todos aplauden suavemente, y ella se levanta, sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia.

Sientes su mirada fija en ti, así que subes la tuya y la miras fijamente, te sonríe, de esa manera pícara, tan ella, como queriendo decirte _“te lo dije”_ , casi puedes oírlo. Todos se levantan y empiezan a conversar, a saludarse, recibes muchos abrazos y comentarios como:

-“El hijo prodigo ha vuelto”- y -“Ahora sí, tenemos garantizada una buena jornada.”-

Hay una voz en particular que aún no has oído, eso te extraña, pero La Señora ha empezado la reunión así que todos vuelven a sentarse y se concentran en lo que ella dice, respondiendo a sus preguntas y concretando lo que han planeado para esta temporada.

 _“Si, estas en casa.”_  

_***    *    *    ***_

 

Si alguien en estos momentos te pidiera que enumeraras algún momento de tu vida donde hayas deseado desaparecer, este sería el primero en la lista, sin duda alguna.

No puedes pensar en algún otro evento donde te hayas sentido mas incomodo y aburrido. Tal vez para otras personas, tener una fiesta en celebración a tu compromiso seria motivo de alegría, pero para ti es lo más ridículo del mundo.

Aquí estas, sentado en la gran mesa del comedor, compartiendo una cena con amigos -supuestos amigos‑ de tu familia, y de la familia de tu ahora prometida; miembros del parlamento, grandes comerciantes, otros banqueros, todos miembros del exclusivo círculo social donde te has desenvuelto desde que tienes memoria. Para muchos esto sería glamoroso, para ti se ha tornado asfixiante.

Todos están admirándolos, ofreciéndoles sus palabras de felicitaciones, ninguno de los caballeros pierde la oportunidad de mencionar lo hermosa que Alexandra es y lo buena esposa que será para ti, ninguna de las damas pierde la oportunidad de aconsejarla y de brindarle una versión de lo que será su vida como señora de la casa.

Alexandra, la vez sentada frente a ti, viéndote, sonriéndote mientras el resto de las personas presentes conversan entre ellos, se ve radiante, su brillante cabello rubio recogido, su hermoso vestido de noche y sus pendientes de diamantes, se ve feliz y seguramente se siente así.

Tú, en cambio, debes verte... contento, civil, educado, al menos estas intentando con todas tus fuerzas verte de esa manera. Pero internamente, deseas salir corriendo y esconderte hasta que todos se vayan.

Empiezas a recorrer la mesa con tu mirada observando a todos los invitados, tu padre en un extremo de la mesa, con tu madre a su lado izquierdo, conversando animadamente, o al menos así lo parece, con Sir Rodgers, un caballero muy respetado, miembro del parlamento. Sigues pasando tu mirada por la mesa, hasta que llegas a los Carraghers. Jamie Carragher y su esposa. Si pudieras señalar a alguna persona en esta mesa y decir libremente que la admiras, esa persona seria Jamie, es el único caballero que a tu juicio merece realmente ser llamado así, en comparación con el resto de todos los señores que se encuentran sentados. Es el vivo retrato de la sencillez, la honestidad y la lealtad, su felicidad y la de su familia es autentica. Son realmente dignos de admiración y no culpas a nadie por envidiarlos. Son los únicos en esta mesa de hipócritas -excluyendo a tus padres y a otra persona en particular- por los que sientes respeto. 

De repente sientes un par de ojos que te observan fijamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Fernando. Si hay alguien aquí que puede tener una idea de lo que esta cruzando por tu mente en este instante es él, tu mejor amigo, la única persona que te conoce realmente, que puede entender...

Lo miras, te sonríe, solo eso basta, tendrán la oportunidad de hablar después.

\- - - -

-“No creo que sea apropiado que un caballero se esconda de su prometida e invitados en su propia fiesta de compromiso”- Te dice Fernando, parado en la entrada de la biblioteca. Por supuesto, ¿en que otro sitio podrías estar? Entra y arrastra una de los sillones del escritorio hasta colocarlo frente a ti, antes de sentarse toma dos copas de un aparador y la botella de brandy, sirve la bebida en ambas copas, te ofrece una y bebe de la otra mientras toma asiento.

Duran algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que es él quien lo rompe.

-“Por alguna razón pensé que lograrías escabullirte de esta situación, como en ocasiones anteriores.”-  Fernando nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que da muchas vueltas para expresar opiniones, siempre va directo al punto.

-“Lo intente, pero no tuve mucha suerte esta vez supongo”- 

Te observa detenidamente, como midiendo bien tus reacciones a sus comentarios -“Tal vez no resulte como piensas. Alexandra es una mujer estupenda, será una buena esposa Steven”.

-“Nadie pone eso en duda. Pero sabes mejor que nadie que lo que menos deseo en el mundo es entrar a una vida de matrimonio que el único encanto que tendría seria la continua decepción de ambas partes. Esto no es lo que quiero. No soy la persona más conveniente para ella.”-

-“Estas en peor estado de lo que pensé”-

-“¿Exactamente que esperabas Fernando?, soy miserable, acepte un compromiso que no deseo, solo para satisfacer y obedecer. No soy tú, que aceptaste esa vida sin objeciones y no tienes ningún problema en aparentar. Me molesta tener que caer en ese juego que tanto detesto”-

-“¿Acepte esta vida sin objeciones y no tengo ningún problema en aparentar? ¿Acaso crees que tenía muchas opciones?..Al igual que tu querido amigo, no tenía un abanico de posibilidades. Este es el juego y las reglas siempre han estado claras desde el principio. Y tú más que nadie sabes cuál es mi verdadera posición ante esta charada”-

-“Lo siento Fernando, no... No tienes nada que ver con esto y aquí estoy desquitándome contigo, no es justo. Lo siento

-“Esta bien, te entiendo, y entiendo lo que estas sintiendo, y si tienes razón, no tengo problemas en jugar a la familia feliz y al caballero perfecto, si con eso puedo tener lo que quiero”-

\- “Así de simple?”-

-“Si Steven, así de simple, hace tiempo que hice las pases con mi situación, no vale la pena pasar tus días sintiéndote miserable. Solo hago lo que necesito hacer para ser al menos medianamente feliz, así eso implique convertirme en un perfecto imbécil hipócrita igual que la mayoría de las personas que están en ese salón”-

A pesar de lo mucho que quieres a Fernando - han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo - te entristece un poco ver la persona en que se ha convertido, no sabes si decir que es notable por asumir las responsabilidades que le impusieron sin objeción; o si es un cobarde por no haberlas rechazado, por haberse resignado a tener que llevar una vida  que no quiere y de la que no puede huir. Pero, la verdad, no tienes derecho a juzgar. _Después de todo acabas de hacer lo mismo ¿no?”_

-“¿Cuándo te volviste una persona tan cínica Fernando?.”-

No responde a tu pregunta, solo te sonríe, meneando la copa de brandy y observando el líquido mientras se mueve.

-“Nunca, después de todo este tiempo, he logrado entender como lo logras”-

Fernando te mira por algunos minutos, bebe el último trago de brandy que queda en su copa y la coloca en la mesa que esta a tu lado. En todo el tiempo que llevan hablando, tu copa ha reposado en el brazo de tu sillón, tus dedos acariciando el borde, no la has levantado para beber ni una sola vez.

-“¿Que deseas saber Steven?”-

-“¿Cómo funciona para ti?”-

-“¿A qué te refieres?”-

-“Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero ¿Cómo puedes hacer lo que haces sin que haya consecuencias? ¿Cómo puedes estar con ella, con ellos por un momento, y luego simplemente...?”-

No puedes terminar tu pregunta, no consigues las palabras exactas. Sin embargo ves en su rostro que te entiende, sabe lo que quieres decir. Suelta una suave carcajada y las palabras comienzan a salir de su boca con ese tono cínico e irreverente, el verdadero Fernando Torres ante tus ojos.

-“¿No crees que tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, lo suficiente como para saber la respuesta a eso?

Sabes muy bien que entre Olalla y yo hay solo un acuerdo, y es perfecto. Nunca se donde esta ella, ella nunca sabe donde yo estoy, ambos nos damos la libertad de hacer lo que queramos, no preguntamos, compartimos lo necesario. Siempre y cuando seamos discretos y nadie se entere y cumplamos con nuestras obligaciones, el resto no importa. Ella no me ama, nunca me ha amado, yo no la amo y ella lo sabe, nuestros hijos son lo único que verdaderamente tenemos en común, lo único en que logramos estar de acuerdo, de resto, cada quien en sus asuntos”-

Desde su perspectiva, si, es un arreglo fantástico, pero desde la tuya no es suficiente.

-“¿Como puedes ser feliz de esa manera?”-

-“Soy feliz en los momentos en que tengo la libertad de tener lo que mas deseo”-

-“¿Como el verano pasado?”- Has esperado un buen tiempo por la oportunidad de tocar ese tema y lanzas la pregunta porque la verdad no has dejado de pensar en esa historia que te contó Fernando, ese lugar donde había estado, las experiencias que vivió ahí, y lo más importante para él, a quien conoció. Recuerdas el interés que despertó en ti, no podías dejar de hacerle preguntas, hasta que te contó todo, todo.

Fernando te mira, muerde su labio inferior y responde -“Si, Steven, exactamente así”- Guarda silencio por unos minutos y sigue observándote detenidamente, como si quisiera decirte algo pero esta evaluando si lo hace o no.

Finalmente, después de un breve momento más de observación silenciosa, se decide y dice: 

-“Voy a volver.”- Tal vez lo imaginas, tal vez no, pero crees ver en su rostro una expresión de anhelo cuando te dice -“Lo necesito, aunque sea una vez más.”-

Has repetido en tu cabeza, con detalle, esa historia miles de veces, avivando tu propia curiosidad, avivando recuerdos de cosas que pensaste habían quedado atrás, pero que regresan ahora a invadir tu mente. Tal vez sea simplemente el miedo a afrontar la situación en que estas, no lo sabes exactamente, pero la verdad es que se creo una necesidad en ti, y por eso tomaste la decisión que tomaste. 

El sigue observándote, pero esta vez su expresión es diferente, no logras definirla. Dudas un poco, pero tienes las palabras en la punta de tu lengua tratando de salir y al final lo dices.

-“Si es así, entonces coincidiremos este verano. Aplique para ir, recibí respuesta de ellos esta tarde.”-

Fernando te mira perplejo, tratando de asimilar lo que estas diciendo.

-“¿Estás hablando en serio?”- Su expresión sigue siendo de perplejidad, pero se ha mezclado con otra cosa, ¿ _preocupación?_

-“Si”- Le respondes, por primera vez tomas la copa de brandy del brazo del sillón, bebes todo el contenido en un solo trago.

-“¿Estás seguro de lo que estas haciendo Steven? ¿Estas consciente de en qué te estas involucrando?”- Ahora si su expresión es definitivamente de preocupación.

 _“No, no del todo”_  Es lo que quieres decir -“Si, si estoy seguro. Y si, se en que me estoy involucrando Fernando”.- Es lo que terminas diciendo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y tratando con todas tus fuerzas en disimular tu ansiedad.

-“Iré a _El Salón_ ”-


	2. Chapter two -

**_II_ **

Despertaste hace un rato. Aún yaces en tu cama y no has querido levantarte. A pesar de que tuviste una buena noche de descanso, sigues agotado por el largo viaje de ayer que en definitiva está cobrándote. Igual, tienes que hacerlo, refrescarte y bajar a reunirte con los otros que ya deben de estar esperándote para desayunar. Te tomas tu tiempo para prepararte y cuando estás listo te diriges al comedor. Al entrar, observas que todos, bueno... casi todos, están sentados a la mesa, hablando animadamente mientras los sirvientes se encargan de servir y atender.

-“Hasta que decidiste por fin honrarnos con tu presencia querido…hemos estado esperándote para empezar”-

Por supuesto, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que escucharas esa voz. Que él no estuviese presente la noche anterior ya te parecía algo... inusual. 

Te das la vuelta y lo ves, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, largo, esbelto, clásico, una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, ah, ese rostro con apariencia infantil, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y pecas que inundan su blanca piel.

_“Pobre del estúpido que se deje engañar por eso.”_

Si algo hay que tener muy claro con Daniel, es que no debes, en lo absoluto, subestimarlo por su apariencia. Daniel puede ser bastante... impredecible.

La verdad te hizo falta el bribón, le sonríes y te acercas para darle un fuerte abrazo. De todos los _Señores_ que hay en esta casa, él es definitivamente tu favorito, siempre lo ha sido.

-“Por favor no me digas que con el tiempo que has pasado lejos te has convertido en un viejo blando y sentimental”- Notas como arruga su nariz aparentando incomodidad, pero igual te devuelve el abrazo con la misma efusividad con la que tú lo abrazas a él.

-“Tal vez, pero, sentimental y blando, igual me adoras, no lo niegues.”-

-“Ja, por tu bien, voy a pretender que no escuche eso. Ven vamos a sentarnos, Linda nos acompañara en un momento”-

Estas de suerte, obviamente el chico goza de buen humor y demuestra que está contento de verte, caso contrario, la respuesta hubiese sido en otro tono, tal vez algo más... ácido, muy propio de él.

***    *    *    ***

El desayuno transcurre con perfecta normalidad, todos conversando, riendo, bromeando. Estás contento de estar con tus compañeros, Daniel a tu lado, Iker en el otro, Mikel frente a ti. Linda esta ahí, sentada en la cabecera como siempre, después de todo es _La Signora_ de esta casa, quien los observa mientras conversa con todos. Se ve preciosa, con su vestido crema y azul, su cabello recogido, sostenido por una peineta bordeada de perlas. Ha estado fijando su mirada particularmente en ti, te observa de una manera penetrante y la verdad es que no sabes exactamente como describir su expresión mientras lo hace.

Después del desayuno todos se ponen en movimiento, junto a Linda se dirigen a la biblioteca, hay que continuar con las labores importantes.

La noche anterior estuvieron discutiendo las actividades que estarían desarrollándose durante los próximos tres meses llegando a algunos acuerdos, pero ahora es tiempo de revisar los expedientes de los _Aplicantes_   que recibirán este año. En realidad solo son pequeños informes, resúmenes que contienen la información básica de cada uno. Ciertamente mantener el anonimato de cada persona que recibe _El Salón_ es importante, por esa razón esta información es solo para los ojos de Linda y los _Señores_ de la casa.

Esta es, sin duda, una de tus partes favoritas de toda la rutina previa. Para algunos es simplemente tediosa y preferirían mil veces saltarse este paso y escoger dejándose guiar por sus instintos y lo que les guste de lo que vean en el momento de la recepción, pero, para Linda es importante que antes de empezar la jornada, todos y cada uno de sus Señores tengan una idea de las personas que disfrutaran de sus servicios, eso facilita muchas cosas. Para ti resulta simplemente emocionante conocer el tipo de personas que encontraran en cada temporada, siempre hay casos... peculiares, algún destacado, alguna sorpresa y nadie ha salido mas privilegiado en estas revisiones que tú... bueno, haciendo una excepción con Daniel, nadie más.

Entran a la biblioteca, y se ponen cómodos en los sofás y sillones que se encuentran allí. En toda la casa, aparte de tu habitación solo hay dos otros salones que consideras como tus lugares favoritos, en donde estás ahora es uno de ellos, un salón exquisito, amplio, con enormes ventanales que dejan pasar la luz del sol, piso de madera clara cubierto por una gran alfombra crema con motivos color marrón, dorado y vino, sus paredes cubiertas con papel tapiz color azul adornado con hermosos cuadros y estantes de madera con libros, un hermoso candelabro de cristal que cuelga del alto techo.

Linda se acomoda en el escritorio frente a todos, y por supuesto es la primera en romper el silencio que reina ahora en la habitación, es difícil no perderse en el sonido de su voz, es una hermosa voz, musical, con un acento _bellisimo_ que resulta sumamente seductor. Pero hay que prestar atención a todo lo que dice, ella puede notar cuando sus palabras no están siendo escuchadas.

-“He de confesar que estoy muy animada con todo lo que hemos logrado preparar hasta ahora, algo me dice que esta temporada va a ser inigualable. Ahora bien, estoy segura que todos están impacientes de conocer a nuestros aplicantes de este año ¿no?”- Al decir esto, Linda coloca las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie del escritorio a los lados de una caja de madera oscura que ha estado reposando ahí frente a ella.

-“Justo aquí en están todos los que vendrán a nosotros en esta ocasión, me satisface enormemente decirles que recibimos muchas solicitudes, superamos la cantidad que hemos recibido para temporadas anteriores, eso quiere decir que mis chicos son más que recomendables”- El gesto de regocijo en su rostro es bastante notable.

-“Estoy muy satisfecha con la selección que he realizado, y ya las cartas de aceptación han sido enviadas, lo que quiere decir que ahora les toca a ustedes revisar estos expedientes, así que aquí tienen, son todos suyos.”- Tras decir esto Linda se levanta, una señal para que se acerquen y comiencen su labor. Mientras algunos ponen manos al asunto, Linda se dirige hacia ti y Daniel, sentándose en el lado libre del sofá, a tu izquierda. Te mira, sonriéndote.

-“No hemos tenido la oportunidad de sentarnos a hablar desde que llegaste _mi amore_ ”-

-“Apenas llegue anoche, y estamos sobre la marcha, ya tendremos el tiempo para eso Linda”-  Solo dos personas en esta casa pueden darse el lujo de llamarla por su nombre, y te hace sentir orgulloso el ser una de ellas.

-“Pero dígame ahora, mi señora, tanta satisfacción con el grupo que vendrá me hace concluir que debe de ser muy interesante”-

Linda, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, inclina su cabeza ligeramente a un lado mirando a Daniel, una sonrisa picarona se asoma en sus labios, y dice:

-“Pues, hay algunos repitientes”-

El gesto ha captado tu atención, y volteas hacia tu derecha donde se encuentra Daniel sentado en un sillón, mirando al suelo, sonriendo, sus manos jugando con el borde de su chaleco. Su imagen en este momento te recuerda a la de un niño que se ha salido con la suya después de hacer una travesura.

_“Mmmmm así que... vaya, esto va a ser interesante.”_

-“Pero la mayoría son desconocidos, algunos nombres y descripciones son muy atractivas. Espero que no te importe, pero aparte algunos que pensé llamarían tu atención.”-

Dicho esto, Linda voltea hacia el grupo que esta al otro lado de la habitación y le hace gestos a Mikel, que se encuentra frente al escritorio ojeando algunos de los papeles, pidiendo que le entregue un sobre de cuero que esta en una de las gavetas. Mikel le hace entrega del sobre, y dándole un beso en la mano se da media vuelta para volver a donde estaba.

-“Aquí están, échales un vistazo, quiero que me des tu impresión”-

Tomas el sobre de sus manos, lo abres y empiezas a ojear calmadamente los papeles que contiene.

“Aplicante 4. Frank Lampard, 34 años. Hombre, blanco, cabello castaño oscuro... _bla bla bla..._ Reside en Londres. Casado... _bla bla, mmm, relacionado con el parlamento, interesante..._ El individuo posee experiencia suficiente para participar en cualquiera de las actividades en que se desee involucrar.”

Sigues ojeando ese expediente, otros dos más, y si son atractivos, Linda tiene razón, pero llegas al último y todo lo que habías leído perdió interés.

“Aplicante 8. Steven George Gerrard, 32 años. Hombre, 1,83 cms, blanco, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules. Reside en Liverpool. Padre: Sir Paul Gerrard, banquero. Prometida: Alexandra Curran, Padre miembro del parlamento... _mmmm, comprometido, no casado..._ A pesar de ciertas vivencias menores durante su etapa adolescente, el individuo no posee la suficiente experiencia en actividades de nuestro interés..  _Vaya, vaya, esto si es una novedad, no puedo creer que Linda haya aceptado un principiante"_

-“Y dime _Amore_ , ¿qué opinas de mis elegidos?”-  Linda te pregunta sacándote de tu estado de concentración.

-“Estoy gratamente sorprendido Linda, gratamente sorprendido”- te volteas a verla y ahí esta de nuevo esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras te mira fijamente.

-“Apenas los recibí pensé en ti, creí que podían ser de tu agrado”- acercándose más a ti te dice casi susurrando -“Y por las expresiones de tu rostro, puedo decir que estaba en lo correcto”-

***     *     *    ***

Después de una larga mañana y un almuerzo reconfortante, decidiste dar un paseo por el jardín, en el que ahora te encuentras, caminando, disfrutando del aire fresco y el calor del sol sobre tu rostro.

El nombre sigue rondando en tu cabeza, no has logrado sacarlo de tus pensamientos desde que leíste su resumen. _Steven._

Sigues caminando por el jardín, tocando con las puntas de los dedos de una mano las hojas de los árboles mientras pasas, tu otra mano en el bolsillo de tus pantalones. A tu espalda escuchas unos pasos acercándose, te das la vuelta y ves que es Linda.

-“Ya veo que no soy la única que pensó que la tarde estaba lo suficientemente bella como para dar un paseo.”- Sonriéndose se acerca hacia ti enlazando su brazo con el tuyo, sosteniendo su sombrilla con su otra mano.

-“Ven, camina conmigo”-

Los dos pasean en silencio por un rato, sientes su mirada sobre ti por momentos.

-“Te siento diferente Xabier”-

-“No estoy diferente. No se a que te refieres”-

-“A veces olvidas que te conozco mejor que nadie, y que obviamente noto cualquier cambio en ti. ¿Por qué volviste antes?, se supone que no estarías esta vez, que necesitabas... a ver si recuerdo bien... ah si... aislarte por un tiempo, descansar de la rutina, recargarte ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?  ”-

-“Simplemente no vi la necesidad de continuar vagando, cuando ya había hecho lo que quería, así que decidí volver. Eso es todo.”-

-“Mmmm, entiendo, no quieres hablar de eso. Está bien, lo dejaré pasar esta vez, no seguiré insistiendo.”-

-“No es que no quiera hablar Linda, simplemente no hay nada que decir.”-

-“Claro, claro. Al menos dime que lo disfrutaste”-

Sueltas una suave carcajada, y sonríes tontamente -“Por supuesto que disfrute _Amore_ , y mucho. Fui a tu ciudad, creo que no es necesario que te cuente lo hermosa que me pareció.”-

Linda sonríe a eso y continúan el paseo, ambos disfrutando de la mutua compañía y la ahora ligera conversación. Después de haber caminado un largo rato por los senderos del extenso jardín, se encuentran ahora retornando a la mansión y se detienen frente a una escalinata de mármol que lleva directamente hacia el salón principal. Linda se da la vuelta hacia ti.

-“Extrañe estos paseos contigo Xabier”-

-“Yo también Linda, la verdad es que las personas que conocí durante mi viaje no eran tan interesantes y la compañía no resultaba tan placentera”-

-“¿Me estás halagando Xabier?”-

-“Jamás osaría hacer eso mi señora”- dices esto inclinándote y Linda se ríe.  Mientras da la vuelta para iniciar el ascenso por las escaleras sueltas la pregunta que ha estado en tu mente desde la mañana, haciendo  que se detenga y vuelva a mirarte.

-“¿Por que aceptaste a un principiante? Es la primera vez que has hecho eso.”-

Linda inclina un poco la cabeza a un lado mientras te observa fijamente.

-“Precisamente por eso, llamo mi atención y pensé que seria interesante. Algo me dice que no soy la única.”- Se acerca deteniéndose justo en frente ti, mirándote directamente a los ojos -“Pídemelo, se que tienes ganas de hacerlo desde que leíste su resumen”-

Te mantienes en silencio unos instantes devolviéndole la mirada, respirando profundamente, algo dentro de ti se ha tensado.

-“Lo quiero”-

-“Muy bien... es tuyo Xabier. Ahora subamos, debemos volver para continuar los asuntos que quedan pendientes.”- Justo tras decir lo último Linda agarra con sus manos la falda de su vestido alzándola un poco del piso y comienza a subir las escaleras. Luego de unos minutos la sigues y entras en la mansión cruzando el salón principal en dirección a la biblioteca.

***    *    *    ***

Ha caído la noche, y entras en tu habitación después de haber pasado el resto de la tarde, después del paseo con Linda, terminando de definir los últimos detalles de los preparativos. Todo parece estar listo, algunas cosas se irán resolviendo durante la marcha. Remueves tu chaleco y tu corbata, abres los primeros dos botones de tu camisa mientras caminas por tu habitación, te detienes frente a la ventana, viendo hacia el jardín, fijas tu mirada en una de las tantas antorchas encendidas que bordean los senderos del jardín, y vuelven a tu mente las ultimas palabras de Linda cuando terminaban su paseo.

_“Pídemelo, se que tienes ganas de hacerlo desde que leíste su resumen”…_

_No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿cierto Linda?._

Te das la vuelta y comienzas a caminar hacia tu cama, removiendo las yuntas de los puños de tu camisa, te detienes a un lado y las sueltas en un cofre de madera que esta sobre una mesa de noche. Vuelves tu mirada a la izquierda, hacia una puerta cerrada, lentamente te diriges hacia ella y tomas la manilla. Antes de que logres girarla, tocan a tu puerta. Sueltas la manilla y te das vuelta, pasas de la habitación a la sala de estar y cuando abres la puerta ves a Daniel apoyado sobre el marco.

-“Ya me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en venir”- Te haces a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Daniel sonríe mientras pasa y toma asiento en un sillón frente a la ventana.

Ha pasado ya un buen rato desde que Daniel vino a hacerte compañía, ambos están tumbados en los sillones de la sala, muy relajados, cada uno inhalando de una alargada pipa, dejándose llevar por la intensidad de la intoxicación. Han estado hablando de cosas frívolas, sin mucha seriedad. Pero ahora quieres tocar el tema. 

-“¿Consideraste decirme en algún momento, que el regresaría?  ¿O ibas a dejar que me enterara cuando lo viera en la recepción?”-

-“Te estabas tardando mucho en traer el tema a colación querido amigo. ¿Cuando se volvió una regla tener que informarte de cada paso que vaya a dar o la ocurrencia de cada suceso que me involucre de alguna manera?”- Daniel se incorpora en su asiento, enderezándose.

-“Daniel... estas jugando con fuego, y vas a terminar quemándote”-

-”Creo que ya es tiempo de que sueltes la pipa”-

-“Daniel”-

-“Basta Xabier, se lo que hago, además, es él quien esta volviendo, ¿no debería de ser algo bueno? eso indica que quedó satisfecho la primera vez que vino”- trata de restarle seriedad a la conversaron sonriendo mientras habla, pero no lo logra.

-“Me preocupas, la ultima vez la partida no fue muy... agradable de ver”-

-“Pues no te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo cumpliré con lo que debo hacer, y el tendrá su experiencia inolvidable de nuevo. Todo saldrá bien.”-

-“Algo me dice que no será así.”-

-“Te preocupas demasiado Xabier, además ¿que te hace pensar que de todas las personas que habemos aquí, tengo que ser yo quien se queme eh? ¿Que tal si terminas siendo tu?”-

-“Eso...  eso es muy poco probable”-

-“Claro, Dios prohíba que el siempre inmutable Xabier llegue a flaquear en algún momento”- Daniel se levanta riendo suavemente mientras camina hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla se voltea a verte.

-“No es sano ser tan frío todo el tiempo Xabier, no es tan malo… ¿sabes? el dejarte llevar de vez en cuando”- Te sonríe, se nota algo de melancolía en su gesto, y cierra la puerta tras él dejándote a solas, el eco de sus palabras todavía resonando en la habitación.

_"No es malo, sabes, dejarte llevar de vez en cuando"_

 

 


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y así empieza.

**_III_ **

****

_“Aún no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto... No me malinterpretes, me encanta que hayas tomado esta decisión…solo que viniendo de ti es sorpresivamente liberador, eso me asombra Steven”_

Por alguna razón esas palabras de Fernando siguen resonando en tu cabeza, sobre todo en estos últimos días mientras te encargabas de los detalles de tu viaje, cuando repetías todas y cada una de las excusas que habías preparado para justificar tu ausencia a tu familia, a tu prometida…mientras empacabas, e incluso ahora que ya estás en el carruaje junto a tu amigo.

Ya has perdido la cuenta de las veces que te has repetido a ti mismo _“Estas loco Steven”_ o _“Es la peor idea que has podido tener Steven”_ o _“No sabes en que embrollo te estas metiendo, por el amor de dios bendito, tres meses Steven tres meses”_ o _“Regresa ahora, no puedes hacerlo, no puedes”,_ pero luego cierras tus ojos, respiras profundamente, los abres de nuevo y sientes que regresa tu fuerza, tu convicción _“Si puedes... debes... tienes que hacerlo. No hay vuelta atrás Steven, es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, se hombre, puedes hacerlo”._

Han estado en el carruaje desde hace más de dos horas. Dos horas de debate interno, de rendirte ante el temor de no estar listo, y luego te sobrepones a él y te sientes invencible. Tal vez ese coraje, esa valentía que sientes por momentos la absorbes de Fernando, te irrita verlo tan confiado, tan seguro de si y de lo que quiere, mientras tu razón colinda entre la ansiedad y la cordura _“Bastardo, como puedes estar tan en paz”_

Sin embargo, ahora que lo ves fijamente, detallándolo, notas cierta expresión de anhelo en él y cierta impaciencia.

 

***    *    *    ***  

 

Después de un par de horas más, los caballos van reduciendo su velocidad hasta detenerse. Observas por la ventana que se acerca otro carruaje en la vía perpendicular a ustedes, de color negro muy elegante, llevado por caballos de color azabache con pelaje brillante. Se detiene muy cerca de ustedes, y el conductor que los trajo hasta aquí les indica que deben cambiarse al carruaje que ahora espera por ti, por Fernando.

Ciertamente Fernando te había advertido que las cosas serian de este modo para mantener la discreción. Esgrimió otras razones que te parecieron perfectamente comprensibles, dado la relevancia de sus apellidos. Sin embargo, te resulta tedioso el hecho de estar cambiando de carruajes, eso no hace más que generar ansiedad en ti. _-“De casa al salón de un hotel, a un carruaje que nos deja ahora en el medio de la nada para cambiarnos a otro carruaje que nos llevará sabrá Dios a donde y en cuanto tiempo…necesito un trago”._

***    *    *    ***

Ya ha caído la noche cuando se acercan a unas arcadas con rejas que, asumes, son la entrada del lugar al que impacientemente esperaban llegar. No puedes evitar contener la respiración por unos segundos y la sensación de vacío que comienza a generarse en tu estómago; por primera vez desde que comenzó toda esta locura, caes en cuenta de que sí... es real, está sucediendo, no es una fantasía, estás envuelto en una situación que no está bajo tu control, sientes pánico, pero sabes que es demasiado tarde y no puedes dar marcha atrás, ya estas aquí y solo te queda aceptar que viniste por tu propia voluntad. Solo te queda rendirte y por más contrariedad y pánico que sientas, lo deseas, lo anhelas.

Fernando está extasiado, literalmente, esta tan emocionado por haber llegado que no puede disimularlo, sus ojos brillan.

El carruaje cruza las arcadas de la entrada y continua por un camino de tierra flanqueado por altos y frondosos árboles y antorchas ardiendo, en primer plano ven una hermosa fuente, grande, que funciona de redoma, y el carruaje la bordea para detenerse detrás de otros que están justo frente a la entrada principal de la mansión. No son los primeros en llegar, al detenerse observan a un grupo de caballeros reunidos frente a la entrada y otros apeándose de los carruajes que están delante de ustedes, ningún rostro familiar, no hay nadie en ese grupo que conozcas, pero esto no debería de sorprenderte, sabías que sería así. Es su turno ahora de abandonar el carro en que están y una vez que bajan te quedas absorto observando la fachada del imponente edificio, es mas hermoso de lo que podías haber imaginado, o al menos eso es lo que tu mente, en el estado de excitación en que está, piensa. Los carruajes inician su retirada dejándolos ahí con sus equipajes y repentinamente las puertas de la mansión se abren. Se acercan a ustedes un pequeño grupo de sirvientes que los saludan y comienzan a recoger los equipajes. Curiosamente, no los llevan adentro, los sirvientes siguen el camino que bordea la mansión y continúan su paso hasta que los pierdes de vista

-“No entiendo, ¿a dónde van con el equipaje?”- Preguntas a Fernando, en voz baja, acercándote a él lo más posible para que los otros no te oigan.

-“Creo haberte dicho que guardan tus pertenencias durante el tiempo que estas aquí, lo que necesites ellos te lo darán”- Te responde en el mismo tono de voz en que le hablaste, pero notas cierta irritación en el, así que decides guardar silencio y no hacer más preguntas.

Tras unos minutos de espera las puertas de la mansión vuelven a abrirse, y de ella sale un grupo de hombres, todos vestidos de negro, y se detienen frente a ustedes.

-”Ya ha empezado la función”- Te susurra al oído Fernando, puedes sentir un dejo de satisfacción en su tono.

Nunca has entendido del todo como es posible para una persona tener tantas sensaciones antagónicas a la vez: excitación, pánico, alivio; pero aquí te hayas tú sintiéndolas todas y más, y tras esa afirmación de Fernando, se hace un nudo en tu estómago y escuchas un zumbido en tus oídos. 

Mientras estas tratando de apaciguar tu mente, notas que se extiende un gran silencio en el grupo, no se escucha nada más que los sonidos típicos de la noche y el de las antorchas ardiendo. Es como si estuviesen hipnotizados por esas criaturas que están paradas frente a ustedes, y ahora que los observas bien te parecen... intimidantes, muy intimidantes.  

Tu mirada se pasea por cada uno de ellos, y se detiene en uno en particular. Nunca habías visto un hombre con esa apariencia, calvo, no tiene ni un solo cabello en su cabeza, es alto, más alto que tú, contextura fuerte, piel muy blanca, rostro duro con pómulos muy marcados, ojos azules cuya mirada es fría como el hielo, su atractivo es innegable, pero, su sola presencia podría hacer palidecer a cualquiera. Como si hubiese sentido tu escrutinio, el hombre se voltea y te mira fijamente, azul encuentra a azul. Su mirada penetrante como dagas te hacen sentir incómodo y él lo presiente; eso, de alguna manera parece complacerle porque en su rostro se esboza una sonrisa, y un aire de cinismo.

Otro de los hombres, el que esta en el centro, comienza a hablarles

-“Buenas noches caballeros, sabemos que su viaje no fue muy placentero, aun así, les avisamos que lo que está por venir va a recompensarlos por el sacrificio que han hecho hasta ahora”- esas palabras pronunciadas con un dejo burlón no dejan una impresión muy agradable. El contraste entre el tono de esas palabras y la apariencia gentil y casi amigable del hombre que las dice te despierta cierta curiosidad. También es calvo, pero en lo absoluto tiene el mismo aire del otro hombre.

-“Necesitamos que ahora nos sigan, debemos prepararlos antes de iniciar la velada”- Con esto último, los hombres de negro comienzan a distribuirse alrededor del grupo, encerrándolos en una especie de anillo, se ponen en marcha guiándolos en fila por el camino que bordea la mansión hasta una puerta ubicada en su fachada lateral, una vez abierta, ingresan a una sala oscura y de ahí son conducidos a una gran habitación con literas, dentro de ella se encuentra el mismo grupo de sirvientes que dispusieron de los equipajes, esperándolos.

-“Muy bien, ahora, deben despojarse de todas las prendas que cargan encima, no necesitarán nada de eso mientras estén aquí, pero no se preocupen, todas sus pertenencias estarán a salvo, y les serán devueltas el día que tengan que partir.”-

_“Muy bien, esto definitivamente no es lo que esperaba.”_

Todos se miran con expresión dubitativa pero a los pocos minutos hacen caso a la petición. Al igual que los otros comienzas por quitarte tu abrigo y  luego empiezas a removerte cualquier prenda de valor que llevas, las yuntas de los puños de tu camisa, el reloj de bolsillo. De repente se escuchan unas risas y murmullos, todos se detienen. Los hombres de negro lucen muy divertidos por ustedes y justamente en ese momento habla el más intimidante de ellos, el que te observaba afuera y que ahora, mirándote de nuevo fijamente a los ojos, dice:

-“Cuando nos referimos a remover sus prendas, nos referimos a todo. Desvístanse”- es una orden simple y clara dicho en el tono de voz mas autoritario e implacable que hayas escuchado en tu vida. No deja lugar a replique.

Todos se miran unos a otros, tensos, un poco fuera de sitio, nadie sabe que hacer. Fernando es el primero en reaccionar, comienza a desvestirse rápidamente, todos lo observan, vuelven sus miradas a los hombres de negro y finalmente empiezan a imitar a Fernando. Comienzas a desabrochar tu chaleco algo reacio, sientes tus mejillas calentarse y estas seguro de que deben de estar rojas, te resulta chocante tener que desvestirte mientras te miran, y ahora los hombres de negro se encuentran caminando alrededor de ustedes, observándolos, vigilándolos.

_“Esto es una locura Steven, como pudiste aceptar esto, estas loco de remate”._

Sigues desvistiéndote,  tratando de esquivar las miradas, intentando darles la espalda, pero es inútil, cada vez que lo intentas sientes unas fuertes manos que te sujetan los hombros impidiendo que te muevas, esto sucede un par de veces y a la tercera intentas zafarte del agarre, pero solo basta con ver el rostro de _ese hombre_ que te sujeta para que te corra una gota de sudor frío por la espalda, suelta tus hombros y da algunos pasos hacia atrás, dándote espacio, pero no deja de mirarte, de escudriñar cada parte de tu cuerpo mientras sus ojos se posan en él, como si te midiera, te estudiara.

En cuestión de pocos minutos todos están totalmente desnudos, cada uno evita a todo costo hacer contacto visual con el otro, los hombres de negro continúan paseándose entre ustedes observándolos, rozando algunas partes de sus cuerpos con sus dedos, dejando pieles erizadas en el camino, te sientes totalmente expuesto, pero lo más irónico de todo es cuan excitante resulta sentirse vulnerable. No puedes soportar el escrutinio así que agachas la cabeza, sientes escalofríos cada vez que esas manos tocan tu piel, alrededor de ti se escuchan suaves murmullos, algunos gemidos y tú estás debatiéndote entre simplemente salir corriendo o ponerte de rodillas y dejarles hacer lo que quieran. Ninguno había notado lo que cargaban los sirvientes en sus brazos. Acercándose a ustedes comienzan a cubrirlos con capas rojas de tela satinada, con un cordón que se amarra en la garganta, pequeños detalles dorados en los bordes, sigues desnudo y expuesto, pero al menos sientes que la tela disimula un poco la vergüenza que emana de tu piel.

Una vez listos, son conducidos fuera de la habitación y por unas escaleras a otra sala que parece en realidad un depósito, aquí se detienen, los sirvientes se acercan a ustedes por detrás y colocan vendas sobre sus ojos negándoles la visión del sitio a donde se dirigen. Detestas tener los ojos vendados y justo en el momento en que alzas las manos para intentar quitarte la venda toman tus brazos bruscamente llevando tus manos a la espalda, sientes la presión de algo frío en la piel de tus muñecas y el sonido de suaves clicks, te sueltan y de inmediato intentas mover tus manos pero es imposible, confirmas lo que temías, grilletes, te han esposado, a ti, a todos.

Comienzas a agitarte, mueves tus brazos, empiezas a respirar de manera acelerada, el aire se escapa de tus pulmones, sientes calor, el sudor corriendo por tu espalda, por tu frente, tus mejillas comienza a arder más, y sientes cuerpos que te rozan y te aprietan, como si estuviesen reduciendo el espacio obligándolos a apretujarse unos con otros. Uno de los hombres de negro, no sabes quién, con voz fuerte y clara empieza a darles órdenes de que se pongan en marcha, que simplemente caminen en línea recta pero no se mueven, no pueden, solo se apretujan más unos con otros.

Se escucha en el aire un sonido que hela la sangre de todos, el restallido de un látigo seguido de un gemido -el sonido te provoca un delicioso escalofrío que te recorre desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, hasta la raíz de tu cabello- seguido de la misma orden:

-“A caminar ya, no queremos dejar esperando más tiempo a Los Señores, ¿o sí?”-

A ciegas, van caminando desde ese lugar, pasando por varios salones, lo asumes por el sonido de puertas abriéndose delante de ustedes y cerrándose detrás, hasta que vuelven a detenerse, puedes escuchar a los otros a tú alrededor, respiraciones fuertes y agitadas, pequeños murmullos, voces maldiciendo. Alguien toma de tu brazo y te dirige en línea recta hasta algo que parecía un escalón, pensaste que era una escalera, pero una vez que lo subes notas que no hay más escalones, todo es piso al mismo nivel, pero tus pies sienten una textura extraña y divisiones, como si el piso estuviese hecho con listones de madera y suenan mientras te mueves sobre ellos.

Intentas procesar en tu mente la intensidad de lo ha pasado hasta ahora, desde que te bajaste de ese carruaje con Fernando, quien ahora no tienes ni idea de donde puede estar, en algún lado de esta masa de cuerpos supones.

-“Fernando, Fernando”- comienzas a llamarlo, pero no hay respuesta. No lo habías perdido de vista hasta que salieron de esa habitación y les vendaron los ojos.

-“Si buscas a tu amigo rubio, he de decirte que no esta aquí, ya han dispuesto de él, no estará con ustedes en la subasta”- Te susurran al oído, la única persona que te viene a la mente, el hombre calvo de ojos azules penetrantes, sus labios rozan el lóbulo de tu oreja, sientes su respiración en las orillas de tu cabello y el calor de su mano sobre tu estómago, tu piel se eriza, nunca te has sentido tan asustado y excitado a la vez, sientes que puedes reventar en cualquier momento. El hombre se aleja y una corriente de aire que entra de algún lado impacta tu piel, y en ese momento es que caes en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir _“¿No estará en la subasta?, ¿Subasta? ¿De que demonios habla? ¿Qué…?”._

Se empieza a escuchar más ruido, pasos, voces que vienen de los alrededores del salón _“¿Estará llegando más gente?”._ Se empiezan a escuchar unos aplausos, luego tacones, un ritmo suave, ligero pero seguro. Silencio.

-“Bienvenidos caballeros, bienvenidos a mi pequeño paraíso. Espero que la recepción haya sido lo que esperaban, o mejor”- Es una voz femenina la que habla, hermosa, musical y seductora.

De nuevo escuchas los tacones sobre el piso, acercándose, bordeándote, sientes el roce de tela en tus pantorrillas y una oleada de calor en tu cuerpo mientras la dama se pasea a tu alrededor, observándote asumes, como si fueses un objeto en una vitrina de exhibición.

Deja de pasear y comienza a alejarse poco a poco, se detiene, y escuchas la hermosa voz de nuevo.

-“Siéntanse afortunados de estar aquí, no todos tienen la oportunidad de ser aceptados en El Salón”-

Pasan unos segundos en silencio y de nuevo la voz de la dama, lentamente

-“Desde el momento que cruzaron la entrada de esta mansión, todos ustedes, caballeros, son propiedad de El Salón y lo serán por los próximos 3 meses. Existirán en este lugar para el deleite de los que serán sus amos, para proporcionarles placer y diversión, y servir de entretenimiento a nuestros invitados especiales. Dentro de este lugar no son más que esclavos, es la única identidad que poseerán. No se preocupen serán bien cuidados, sus amos se encargaran de ello, a cambio, lo único que tienen que hacer es obedecer, en caso contrario serán castigados. No creo que eso sea algo difícil de aceptar para un grupo de personas que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a una vida temporal de…servicio, ¿o sí? No, no lo creo”-

De nuevo el sonido de los tacones desplazándose por la habitación, mientras la voz sigue hablando.

-“Debe de complacerles mucho el hecho de que serán el objeto de atención, serán estudiados, conocidos por sus amos. Ellos se encargarán de aprender todo sobre ustedes. Que los excita, sus debilidades, sus más oscuras fantasías…y conseguirán placer a través de ello.

Los haremos trabajar duramente, pero serán recompensados por su sacrificio, se les complarecera en la manera que sabemos ustedes lo quieren. Mis palabras deben ser escuchadas atentamente, todo lo que hagan de ahora en adelante será para el entretenimiento de sus amos. Y cuando ellos consideren que las reglas están siendo incumplidas, serán castigados por ello. No es más de lo que ustedes puedan querer, después de todo decidieron venir aquí en búsqueda de la sumisión...”-

Estás tan seguro del disfrute de la dama mientras les habla, casi puedes sentir la sonrisa que debe de tener en sus labios y el toque de sarcasmo e ironía en su voz. 

-“Ya que todo ha sido aclarado, pasemos a la presentación formal, han sido preparados para ser escogidos caballeros, cada amo elije su esclavo, así que sin mas vueltas... que comience la subasta”-

Se escucha un rebullicio, pasos por doquier, acercándose, alejándose, manos tocando tu piel, voces cerca, murmullos. Estas nervioso, tu cuerpo tiembla y por ciertos pequeños gemidos que escuchas de las personas que están a tu lado, concluyes que no eres el único que se siente de esa manera. Unas puertas se abren y se cierran, y escuchas unos golpes secos en el suelo, como de un bastón. Las personas que se habían abalanzado sobre ustedes comienzan a alejarse, una voz masculina, fuerte, se deja escuchar:

-“Orden, orden, eso es, muy bien, que tal si nos calmamos un poco para empezar ¿no? Puede ser un poco difícil con tan atractivos especímenes frente a nosotros, lo sé, pero hagamos el intento caballeros”-

La bulla comienza a disminuir considerablemente.

-“Eso es. Ahora que tal les parece si comenzamos por este distinguido caballero que tenemos aquí.”-

Sientes un empujón y das dos pasos hacia adelante, abren tu capa más de lo que estaba, y ahora si empiezas a sentirte asustado, más de lo que ya estabas, es humillante ser exhibido de esa manera, quieres echar a correr, pero el mismo terror te impide moverte, escuchas aplausos, risas, silbidos, pero todos se callan cuando alguien al fondo dice:

-“Creo que deberás de empezar por otro querido, ese esclavo me pertenece”-

Esa voz, por alguna razón te calma, su tono resulta musical en tus oídos, es como una caricia, casi como terciopelo.

Una mano te sostiene del brazo apretando cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que empiezas a sentir dolor.

-“Que impaciente, no crees que deberías darle la oportunidad a los demás, Xabier”.

Xabier _. Xabier. Que clase de nombre es ese, jamás he escuchado un nombre como ese._  

-“Tengo derecho a elegir antes que el resto John, lo sabes, y ya elegí.”- 

-“John, él ya tiene dueño, continua con los demás”- Lo último lo dice la dama de voz seductora riendo ligeramente.

La trampa mortal que sostiene tu brazo comienza a aflojar su agarre hasta soltarte.

-“Muy bien Mi señora, como usted ordene.”-

Los murmullos comienzan a tomar fuerza de nuevo, y notas que empiezan a enfocarse hacia los otros _esclavos_ que están en la habitación. Unos pasos se van acercando a ti lentamente – _Xabier…no, Mi Amo-_ .

Sus manos comienzan a tocarte, sus dedos rozan tu mandíbula, tú barbilla, sus caricias dejan tu piel ardiendo y no puedes evitar separar tus labios cuando sientes sus dedos en ellos, quieres saborearlos, lamerlos. Solo te quedas en deseos, ¿de qué otra manera podría ser?

Alguien se para detrás de ti, y escuchas cuando Xabier le dice:

-“Llévalo a mi habitación, que lo preparen”-

***    *    *    ***

Hace ya un rato que te subieron a la habitación, donde te alistaron y ahora estas a la espera. El poco tiempo que llevas solo te ha ayudado a relajarte un poco, estas más tranquilo, aunque algo dentro de ti sabe perfectamente que esa tranquilidad no durará mucho.

Tus ojos ya no están vendados, y te han colocado una bata de tela gamuzada, gruesa y roja, una cinta de la misma tela amarrada en tu cintura  la mantiene parcialmente cerrada, al menos no estas totalmente expuesto, las mangas largas te cubren un poco las manos, tu cuello y tu pecho visibles, sigues descalzo.

Escuchas unas puertas que se abren y cierran en la sala de estar, pasos acercándose a las puertas de la habitación, se detienen, escuchas voces, reconoces una, la de _ese hombre._ Las puertas dobles de la habitación se abren y si, es él, el hombre calvo de ojos azules.

El hombre entra escudriñándote con su mirada de manera descarada, lo ves fijamente, mentón arriba desafiante, sabes que no debes hacerlo (los sirvientes te repitieron una y otra vez mientras te alistaban que debías mantener la cabeza gacha, nunca mirarlos a los ojos, esa es la actitud de un buen esclavo), podrían castigarte por ello, pero por alguna razón no puedes actuar sumiso ante este hombre. Se dirige hacia una puerta, la abre y desaparece tras ella, escuchas algunos sonidos y tras unos pocos minutos sale por la misma puerta sosteniendo una caja de madera oscura en sus manos, se coloca a tu lado y sonriéndose da unos pasos hacia atrás.

Escuchas nuevos pasos que vienen de la sala, acercándose, poco a poco,  y ahí esta esa voz de nuevo, música para tus oídos:

-“¿Está preparado Martín?”-

-“Si señor, esta listo”- responde el hombre que se encuentra detrás de ti.

_Martín. Así que ese es tu nombre_.- No has terminado ese pensamiento, cuando tu mente queda totalmente en blanco, los únicos sonidos que escuchas son los latidos de tu corazón y tu respiración.

Tienes un alto estándar para calificar algo como _perfecto,_ quizás influenciado por el medio en donde te has desenvuelto toda tu vida, pero lo que esta ante tus ojos en este preciso instante, crees que va más allá de la perfección. Esa silueta masculina que esta cruzando las puertas de la habitación, entrando lentamente, en traje de noche negro, camisa blanca, piel blanca delicada, cabello castaño casi rojizo al igual que su barba perfectamente cortada, y su mirada, seductora, esos ojos color avellana, brillantes, sientes que te devoran cuando se posan en ti, es hermoso, es tu Amo, tu Señor. Sabes que en este momento deberías bajar la vista al suelo, mantener tu cabeza gacha, pero no puedes hacerlo, no puedes desviar tu mirada de él, te sientes hipnotizado. A medida que avanza hacia ti, contienes la respiración, de golpe sientes de nuevo los grilletes cerrándose en tus muñecas, estabas tan perdido en _él_ , que no notaste cuando Martín se acerco a tus espaldas tomando tus manos para esposarte. Pero si, estas esposado de nuevo y te vuelves para ver, ver lo que Martín está haciendo ahora, ver los grilletes en tus muñecas.

Martín ha dado unos pasos atrás y esta recogiendo la caja de madera que en algún momento dejo sobre la mesa al lado de la cama. Vuelves tu cara de nuevo hacia el frente y ahí esta _él,_ tan cerca de ti, casi puedes sentirlo, percibes su aroma, su perfume, es intoxicante, y ahí esta de nuevo, esa flama dentro de ti encendiéndose poco a poco, esa llama, ese calor, ese _deseo._

Es casi vergonzoso, como este hombre que acabas de ver por primera vez puede tan fácilmente hacerte sentir así.

_Xabier._

Levanta su mano derecha, en ningún momento desvía su mirada, sigue viéndote fijamente a los ojos, mientras desata el nudo de la cinta de tu bata, abriéndola. Tragas grueso y cierras tus ojos, perdiéndote en su aroma, sientes el toque frío de sus nudillos sobre tus mejillas, tu mandíbula, tu cuello, la yema de sus dedos haciendo presión sobre tu clavícula, bajando por tu pecho, sobre tu estómago, y si, ahí, rozando tu sexo, abres tus labios soltando un suave gemido y de repente la sensación de su toque desaparece. Abres tus ojos de nuevo, sigue ahí, delante de ti, mirándote, con cierta seriedad. Mueve su mirada hacia Martín y asintiendo se da media vuelta dirigiéndose al sillón que esta al otro lado de la habitación, frente a ustedes. Escuchas ruido a tus espaldas, el abrir y cerrar de la caja de madera.

Xabier abre su levita y se despoja de ella, dando media vuelta de nuevo, la coloca sobre el espaldar del sillón, toma asiento cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, abre una pequeña caja metálica que esta en una mesa a su lado, saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende usando una cerilla, coloca el cigarrillo en sus labios e inhala. Posa sus ojos en ti de nuevo, viéndote lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez, inhalando y botando por sus labios el humo de su cigarrillo que sube y se esparce en el aire en formas curvas. Asiente su cabeza de nuevo, y en ese momento escuchas a Martín acercándose a ti, presionando su pecho contra tu espalda su respiración en tu cuello, extiende sus brazos delante de ti mostrándote lo que hay en sus manos.

-“¿Sabes lo que es esto, no?”-

Escuchas su voz cerca de tu oreja nuevamente. Asientes dándole a entender que si, si sabes lo que es, sabes lo que significa también.

Ves fijamente lo que esta en las manos de Martín, sientes el olor, es cuero. Cierras tus ojos cuando sientes el collar cerrándose en tu cuello, Martín lo abrocha, no muy apretado, pero tampoco suelto, el ajuste perfecto. Sus dedos permanecen unos segundos masajeando tu nuca y finalmente te suelta y se aleja.

-“Gracias Martín, puedes dejarnos ahora.-

_“Voy a quedarme solo con él…”_

No dejas de ver a _tu Amo_ ni por un instante, ni siquiera cuando se cierran las puertas detrás de Martín al salir. La tensión en la habitación es casi insoportable. No deberías de estar mirándolo de frente, lo sabes, ni siquiera deberías de estar de pie frente a él, pero honestamente no te importa. No puedes romper el hechizo que tiene sobre ti, esa fuerza que emana de él, su apariencia totalmente sensual, su belleza, te han dejado la boca seca, sientes esa llama interna creciendo y ardiendo cada vez con mas intensidad. Repentinamente sientes la necesidad de arrodillarte ante él, de arrastrarte a gatas hasta sus pies y besarlos, de sentir su calor, su fuerza mas cerca, sentir sus dedos en tu piel de nuevo. Pero no lo haces, te tiene totalmente paralizado, temblando bajo su escrutinio. Temblando de excitación.

Percibes un cambio en su expresión, en su mirada, y de la nada, escuchas su voz de nuevo.

-“Eres mío, me perteneces”- Lo dice con un dejo de orgullo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Se levanta de nuevo y camina hacia ti, pero no se detiene frente a ti, no, comienza a caminar alrededor de ti lentamente.

-“¿Te molesta el humo de mi cigarrillo?”- te pregunta casi susurrando, acercándose a tu oído.

-“No, en realidad, me gusta”- es la primera que sueltas palabras en todo lo que va de noche, tu voz tensa, casi quebrándose.

-“Háblame de ti, Steven”-  no deja de caminar a tu alrededor mientras te habla, su voz suave pero inquebrantable, segura, ni un atisbo de duda en ella, te marean sus movimientos, su aroma.

-“¿Por qué estás aquí, Steven?”-

-“Yo... no... Uhm”- No puedes pensar, no puedes responder, solo quieres caer, caer ante sus pies, quieres llorar, reír, no sabes en realidad, pero si estas seguro de que lo deseas a él, deseas que te toque de nuevo o vas a reventar.

-“Háblame Steven, dímelo”-

Estas tratando de recobrar tu cordura, tomar el control de ti mismo de nuevo, pero no lo logras, no puedes, no con el sofocándote de esta manera, su sola presencia es avasallante.

-“Dime que es lo que sueñas, lo que fantaseas”-

-“Sueño...”- Intentas hablar, pero tu voz se quiebra cada vez que lo haces, cierras tus ojos de nuevo, no puedes hacerlo, no puedes intentar responderle y verlo a la vez, no tienes fuerzas para eso.

-“Si... ¿qué es? Dímelo”-

-“Sueño... sueño que soy un chico de nuevo... que estoy en una gran habitación... somos varios, pero no los veo, solo los escucho...”-

-“Continúa”- susurra en tu oído, animándote, y tú quieres desaparecer.

Sin abrir tus ojos, bajas un poco tu cabeza, respiras profundamente y tratas de continuar.

-“Estoy de rodillas, mis brazos apoyados en una silla de madera frente a mi... mis manos aferrándose al espaldar... alguien se pasea a mi alrededor, lleva una toga negra que le cubre los pies... no veo su cara solo veo sus manos que sostienen una regla de madera... “-

-“¿Y luego qué?...continúa”-

-“Luego siento una mano acariciando mi espalda, levanta mi camisa hasta mi cuello, dejando mi piel al descubierto... ahí es cuando siento el primer golpe... siento mi piel ardiendo... y el segundo golpe hace que mi mente se nuble... y después más, uno tras otro haciéndome gritar y retorcerme... hasta que pierdo el conocimiento... Lo que me saca de mi estado de inconciencia es la sensación de calor sobre mi piel, dedos hundiéndose en ella hasta producir dolor, y algo húmedo y caliente sobre mí, acariciándome, recorriéndome de arriba hacia abajo y succionándome hasta que exploto”.-

Cuando dejas de hablar sientes que te atragantas, Xabier estas parado frente a ti, observándote de nuevo, pero su expresión es diferente, sus pupilas están dilatadas, su respiración un poco entrecortada.

No sabes si es tu imaginación, pero tienes la sensación de que ese calor que emana de él es más intenso ahora y esta tan cerca de ti, tan cerca que puedes sentir su respiración en tu cara. Inhala lo que queda de su cigarrillo deshaciéndose de el y suelta la última bocanada de humo en tu rostro, a pesar de que no quieres inhalarlo, no te volteas, continuas viéndolo a los ojos, bajas tu mirada a sus labios, y vuelves a ver sus ojos. Sientes que tu sangre hierve, un hormigueo en tu cuello, subiendo a tus orejas, tus mejillas, si pudieras verte en un espejo verías el fuerte rubor que se esta esparciendo por todo tu cuerpo.

-“Creo que me gusta tu sueño”- ves como sus labios se mueven lentamente mientras habla, delicados, como deseas sentirlos en los tuyos, pasar tu lengua sobre ellos, saborearlos, esta tan cerca.

-“¿Me deseas?”-

-“Si”- No has terminado de responder cuando sientes que corta la minima distancia que quedaba entre ustedes y finalmente, te besa. No es suave ni pausado, es fuerte, ardiente y desesperado. Sientes que te derrites, que tu deseo te consume, tu excitación aumenta imposiblemente más cuando pone sus manos sobre ti, sobre tu sexo, tocándote decididamente, de arriba hacia abajo, sientes corrientes de placer recorriendo todo tu cuerpo y ya no puedes contenerte más, te vienes en sus manos, perdiendo la noción de todo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí esta el capitulo 4, me disculpo por la tardanza, han sido unas semanas algo agitadas, pero aquí estoy de regreso :)
> 
> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a mi hermosa Beta Anaileh20GH, paella and sacher celebrations rules baby. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que disfruten este capitulo, tal como yo disfrute escribiéndolo y torturando a mi beta ;)  
> Las cosas estarán un poco mas ... Intensas de aquí en adelante así que, estén preparados.  
> Sus comentarios son altamente apreciados. ENJOY.

 

**_IV_ **

****

Has estado sentado en el sillón al fondo de la habitación desde hace ya un buen rato, aún esta oscuro afuera. Te cansaste de seguir tendido en la cama esperando conciliar el sueño. Ahora estas ahí con un cigarrillo encendido entre tus dedos, tu mirada perdida en la chimenea apagada y un solo pensamiento presente en tu mente desde que estás despierto.

“¿ _Qué demonios ocurrió anoche?”_

No puedes explicártelo.

Debía ser una noche sin complicaciones para ti, rutinaria como tantas otras. Estabas preparado, siempre sabes que hacer, tu actuación sale en forma natural. Y es por eso que comienzas a cuestionarte, porque… ¿qué sucedió contigo?... ¿Cómo terminaste cediendo al urgente deseo y salirte del plan? Fallaste, eso jamás había ocurrido antes, tú nunca fallas.

Habías planificado todo, como usualmente lo haces, considerando cada detalle, como abordarlo, que decir, como actuar, después de todo sabías el reto que significaba para ti haber elegido a un novato, pero no se suponía que ibas a perder el control así. Tomó solo verlo, ahí de pie en la tarima, tembloroso, nervioso, sudando, con sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo entero ruborizado, y todo lo que habías planeado en tu mente se desvaneció cual humo en el aire.

Tomó solo un instante para ti saber que era él, _tu esclavo, tu Steven_. Recordabas su descripción, y vaya, alguien como tú, con la experiencia que posees en esto, podría fácilmente distinguir quién y quién no ha experimentado este tipo de situaciones. Como un espectador te quedaste parado en el fondo del Gran Salón observandolo, absorbiendo cada detalle de él mientras los demás se encargaban de inspeccionar a cada uno de los esclavos presentes. Sentiste una ola de satisfacción, un calor apoderándose de tu cuerpo, _él era tuyo, solo tuyo._ Y mientras el grupo se desordenaba, veías como John tomando la batuta comenzaba a dirigir órdenes, anunciando el comienzo de la subasta, y cuandolo viste poniendo sus manos sobre ** _Tú_** esclavo, tuviste que hacer uso de todas tus fuerzas para no ir hasta donde estaban y golpearlo, gritarle en su cara que _“nadie, absolutamente nadie y mucho menos tú tiene derecho a tocar lo que es mío”._ Igualmente terminaste haciéndolo, solo que de una manera mas... política. Esto debió haber sido una señal de que las cosas no iban en la dirección correcta, porque después de todo, lo perdiste, perdiste el control.

Exhalas el humo del cigarrillo por tus labios, todas las imágenes volviendo a tu mente, y diriges tu mirada de la chimenea hacia tu cama, enfocándote en la silueta que reposa sobre ella. Apagas tu cigarrillo en el cenicero de plata apoyado sobre el brazo del sillón, te levantas dirigiéndote hacia él. Caminas lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y sin apartar la mirada de _tú esclavo_ , notas que está profundamente dormido. Te detienes al pie de la cama, empiezas a recordar tus momentos con él durante la noche de ayer…  _la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules mientras le hablabas, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, el temblor de su voz mientras te contaba su sueño, la suavidad de sus labios en los tuyos, el dulce sabor de su lengua, el calor de su piel en tus dedos_. Comienzas a caminar, bordeando la cama y te detienes a un lado, tu espalda hacia el ventanal, viendo su rostro relajado recuerdas el momento de su rendición, como se derrumbó sobre la cama, cuando soltaste sus grilletes y terminaste de remover su bata dejándola caer sobre el suelo, continuaste besándolo mientras lo cubrías con las sábanas y veías como su pecho se movía a ritmo pausado, evidencia de como el sueño y el cansancio tomaban posesión de él.

Te sientas sobre el colchón, muy cerca, no puedes apartar tus ojos de él, la vista es... cautivadora... él tendido sobre tu cama boca abajo, la sábana blanca cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, un brazo debajo de los almohadones, el otro cerca de su cara. Lo deseas, quieres despertarlo, tocarlo de nuevo, quieres sentirlo, reclamarlo. Levantas tu brazo derecho, vas recorriendo con la palma de tu mano la parte descubierta de su cuerpo, su brazo, su espalda, su cabello, su rostro…lentamente sin tocarlo, solo sintiendo el calor que emana su cuerpo, pasas las yemas de tus dedos por su cuello sintiendo el cuero de el collar que está usando, _tú collar_.

_“Detente. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?, No estás cumpliendo con el plan Xabier. Detente. Empieza de nuevo y esta vez hazlo bien.”_

Te levantas de la cama y te diriges a tu vestidor para cambiarte, estar en la habitación con él es una distracción y no es correcto que eso suceda, necesitas salir de ahí, tomar aire fresco y ordenar tu mente.

-     -     -     -

Has estado caminando por el jardín desde que dejaste tu habitación, el paseo te ha ayudado, te sientes más relajado y tu mente esta despejada, el sol ha despuntado y el suave calor de sus rayos acaricia tu rostro. La mañana está fresca y hermosa, pero ya es hora de volver a la mansión, es hora de cumplir tu tarea.

Martin está parado en la entrada de tus aposentos, listo y esperando por instrucciones, abres las puertas y entran a la sala, el siguiéndote.

-“Despiértalo y prepáralo, llévalo abajo con los otros cuando esté listo. Estaré en el comedor con Linda y el resto de los señores para tomar el desayuno y después pasaremos el resto de la mañana fuera. Estarás a cargo de él hasta la noche.”-  Diriges las instrucciones mientras abres las puertas de la habitación. Cuando Martin se encuentra dentro de ella, te das media vuelta y tus pasos se hacen rápidos hacia el gran comedor.

 

 

***    *    *    ***

 

 

Abres los ojos, parpadeas varias veces mientras te acostumbras al brillo que entra por la ventana, alguien ha corrido las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz. Paseas tu mirada alrededor de la habitación sintiéndote un poco desorientado, por unos instantes no reconoces donde estas o qué paso. Cuando comienzas a recordar los sucesos del día anterior, vuelves a cerrar los ojos, las imágenes de lo que sucedió anoche hacen que te retuerzas en la cama enterrando tu cara en las almohadas y te cubres completamente con la sábana. La manera en cómo te desplomaste sobre la cama cuando te corriste en su mano te hacen sentir avergonzado contigo mismo.

_“Por Dios, que sucedió con tu autocontrol, que estará pensando de ti Steven, probablemente esté lamentándose por haber escogido a un novato”._

Una puerta a tu izquierda se abre y ves a Martin saliendo por ella cargando algo blanco en sus manos. Te incorporas en la cama, tu cuerpo totalmente tenso, una reacción automática provocada por su mera presencia.

-“Vaya, por fin despiertas, pensé que iba a tener que lanzar agua en tu cara para que reaccionaras”-

No respondes, no haces nada más que mirarlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. El se sonríe, lanza a la cama la túnica de seda blanca que cargaba en su brazo.

-“Se supone que debo repasar de nuevo algunas de las reglas contigo, al parecer los sirvientes no hicieron un buen trabajo anoche y algunas cosas no quedaron lo suficientemente claras.”

Hace una pausa, lentamente se acerca al borde de la cama, arquea su espalda colocando las manos sobre el colchón para apoyarse, su rostro queda totalmente nivelado con el tuyo y muy cerca, puedes sentir su respiración sobre ti y aunque tu impulso es el de alejarte no lo haces. Continúas viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-“Ahora bien, estas aquí al servicio de tu amo e instructor, no estas aquí para demandar, estas aquí para complacer. Durante el día se espera que todos los esclavos cumplan ciertas labores que les serán asignadas para el buen funcionamiento de la casa, pero a la primera señal o palabra de sus amos deben dejar todo para servirles. Ten presente esto y no lo olvides, tu cuerpo no te pertenece, le pertenece a él. Durante el día usaras solo esta túnica como vestimenta, durante la noche usaras lo que él te ordene. Cualquier acto que se considere como desobediencia implicará un castigo.  Mostrarse poco complaciente, hablar sin que te lo permitan, mirar a los ojos a cualquiera de los señores o de los cuidadores, relacionarte con los otros esclavos son actos que tienes prohibidos. Delante de todos debes ir con tu cabeza gacha, eres un esclavo, recuérdalo. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro en lo que acabo de decir porque no tengo la más minima intención de volverlo a repetir.”-

Martín deja de hablar, pero sigue ahí, esperando. Sí que escuchaste y atendiste a cada una de las palabras que pronunció en tu cara, pero debes estas más desorientado de lo que creías porque en vez de reaccionar y asumir tu postura de esclavo, sigues viéndolo de frente sin moverte. Martín vuelve a sonreír, peligrosamente, ladeando su cabeza un poco y mirándote dice:

-“Eres del tipo problemático ¿no? ¿O solo orgulloso? A ver si lo consigo ahora, no debes verme a la cara como lo haces en este momento, ni a mi ni a nadie más, yo soy tu cuidador y soy el que tiene la misión de castigarte si me lo ordena tu amo o si a mi juicio has cometido alguna falta. Así que, se un buen esclavo y asume tu posición, es muy temprano para tener que azotarte pero lo haré si me provocas”-

Sientes un escalofrío correr por tu espalda dejándote helado al escuchar sus últimas palabras; bajas tu mirada y es cuando notas la fusta que guinda de su cinturón. Había pasado desapercibida ante ti hasta ahora. Tus ojos se abren un poco más y tu respiración comienza a agitarse. Tu reacción es evidencia suficiente para Martin, entendiste, no se diga más.

-“Muy bien, ahora que todo está resuelto, ve al cuarto de baño, aséate y prepárate, debo llevarte abajo con los otros esclavos”-

Ves como Martin sale de la habitación, dejándote solo para que te alistes. Te levantas, tomas la túnica y te diriges al cuarto de baño.

Estás listo para dejar la habitación. Martin te espera en la sala de estar, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, atento, esperando a ver si flaqueas en cualquier momento, si diriges tu mirada hacia sus ojos. No lo haces, toma un gran esfuerzo mantener tu cabeza gacha ante él, pero lo logras.

Comienzan a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección a las escaleras, Martin adelante, tú siguiéndolo, con la mirada hacia el suelo. Detallas las formas decorativas del frío mármol mientras plantas tus pasos sobre él.

-   -   -   -

Estas parado en el medio del Gran Salón, algunos de los esclavos estaban ahí cuando llegaste, otros aún están incorporándose al grupo. No le prestas mucha atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, estas embelesado en la vista que te negaron la noche anterior. Es un hermoso Salón, amplio, claro, con pisos de mármol crema, altas columnas que flanquean el espacio, los grandes ventanales al fondo te ofrecen la vista de un extenso y hermoso jardín, no tiene nada que envidiarle a los salones de otras mansiones que has visto o conocido en tus viajes. Sientes que te halan de un brazo, y bajando la mirada al suelo, dejas que te vayan llevando hacia un grupo de esclavos en un extremo de la masa de personas. Hacen lo mismo con todos formando pequeños grupos, cada uno alineado frente a un cuidador. Aprovechas el momento para sondear la habitación de manera muy discreta, sin llamar la atención de los cuidadores, tus ojos van en la búsqueda de una persona en particular. No lo encuentras, sigues buscando hasta que, al fin, en un grupo al otro extremo lo ves, su cabeza gacha y sus manos enlazadas a su espalda.

Vuelves tu mirada hacia el suelo de nuevo. Empiezas a sentir una tensión en tu nuca y un poco de ansiedad, _¿ahora qué? ¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros?_ son las preguntas que quieren salir de tus labios, pero las reprimes… _no debes hablar sin  que te lo permitan, ¿recuerdas?_.

Uno de los cuidadores se dirige al centro del grupo, el hombre calvo con el rostro gentil.

-“Por lo visto, ya estamos todos aquí, muy bien, muy bien, podemos comenzar entonces. Estoy seguro de que a todos se les ha informado que tendrán que cumplir ciertas funciones mientras estén aquí. Sin duda habrán observado la cantidad limitada de sirvientes que tenemos ¿no? Eso se debe a que serán ustedes los que cumplirán ese rol” -

La idea de trabajar como sirviente parece no ser muy atractiva para algunos, tomando como referencia los murmullos en protesta que empezaron a cobrar fuerza en el grupo. Alzaste tu mirada, observando a los esclavos que te rodeaban, sus expresiones de enojo e indignación, te volteaste enfocándote en Fernando, tal vez sintió tu mirada sobre él porque segundos después volvió su cabeza mirándote, una sonrisa pícara se dibuja lentamente en sus labios mientras te observa… _bastardo, seguramente consigue divertido la idea de verme fregando pisos_ , es lo que piensas.

En cuestión de minutos, las voces que se habían alzado fueron silenciadas por el rápido movimiento de los cuidadores entre ustedes arrojando de rodillas al suelo a los que habían comenzado el rebullicio. Te volteas rápidamente y fijas tu mirada al suelo, una vez más el miedo comienza a despertarse en tu interior.

-“No recuerdo en ningún momento que alguien dijera que sus opiniones serían tomadas en cuenta, ustedes recibirán ordenes y las cumplirán, el que no lo haga pagará las consecuencias”-

-“No nos toman en serio Pepe, tal vez sea necesaria una demostración”- Otra voz que no habían escuchado antes se dirige al otro cuidador. _Pepe._

-“Puedes tener razón, Simon, tal vez quieras hacerla tú, uno de los tuyos parece necesitarla”-

Poco a poco ladeas tu cabeza, queriendo ver lo que va a suceder, la curiosidad siempre ha sido una de tus debilidades. Un hombre blanco, alto, rubio, muy hermoso para ser un cuidador, pero de apariencia intimidante al igual que los otros, comienza a acercarse a uno de los hombres arrodillados colocándose detrás de él.

-“Frank, Frank, te crees muy importante para este tipo de trabajo ¿no? Creo que es tiempo de cambiar eso”- el comentario es seguido por el impacto del cinturón de cuero sobre la piel del esclavo y un gruñido. Se repite una, dos veces y en la tercera no pudiste seguir viendo y volviste a enfocarte en el piso hasta que los sonidos del cinturón y los gruñidos del esclavo cesaron, tus vellos erizándose en todo tu cuerpo.

“Muy bien ¿alguien más quiere continuar protestando? ¿Nadie? Excelente. Cuidadores encárguense de sus rebeldes, los demás, sígannos, hay que ponerse en marcha”-

Mientras tomaban el desayuno cada uno de ustedes escuchaban atentos las instrucciones de las tareas asignadas y como debían ser cumplidas a cabalidad en las próximas horas.  No hay duda de que estaban hablando en serio, sobre todo cuando pasaste el resto de tu mañana restregando pisos y removiendo polvo, por primera vez en tu vida. Lo odiaste, pero en cierta manera agradeciste tener algo que te mantuviera ocupado, así no tenías el tiempo para seguir pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior o en lo que podría esperarte esa noche…no tenías el tiempo para pensar en _él._

Cumplir las reglas que tan _delicadamente_ te habían enunciado en la mañana, no fue tan difícil. Descubriste que mantenerte en silencio era algo fácil para ti, después de todo solo conocías a una persona y ni siquiera tuviste la oportunidad de estar cerca de él en ningún momento. Obedecer órdenes, fue algo un poco más complicado. Cada vez que Martin te gritaba, la sangre comenzaba a hervirte y sentías la necesidad de responderle en el mismo tono, pero respirabas hondo mientras recordabas lo que había ocurrido con los otros en el Gran Salón y era suficiente para calmar tu lado rebelde y obedecer. Tu gran reto fue el de mantener tu curiosidad a raya, el mantener tu cabeza abajo y no ver a nadie, fue una tarea casi imposible y te encontraste reprendiéndote internamente cada vez que fallabas en mantener tu postura, rezando que Martin no hubiese notado nada.

-    -    -    -

Después de tomar un buen almuerzo en la mesa de los sirvientes que se encuentra en la cocina, fueron ordenados a pasar un par de horas en el salón principal ayudando con los arreglos de la primera fiesta que se tendría en la mansión, solo faltaban 3 días para abrir las puertas de la casa a los invitados de _La Signora_.

Eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde cuando fueron liberados de sus labores. Martin te llevó de nuevo a la habitación de tu amo, bajo las estrictas órdenes de descansar y prepararte para la llegada de tu señor en la noche.

-“El estará de vuelta después de la cena, debes de estar descansado y listo para servirle”-  Martin se movía de un lado a  otro en la habitación mientras hablaba, no podías ver lo que hacia, estabas tratando con todas tus fuerzas no subir tu mirada. Se acerco deteniéndose frente a ti.

-“Has sido bueno hoy Steven, tu amo estará complacido de saberlo”

Lo sentiste acercarse más, hasta que sentiste su respiración en el borde de tu cabello y sus labios rozando tu oreja

-“No le hablaré de lo difícil que es para ti controlar tu curiosidad, ese será nuestro pequeño secreto”-

Sentiste sus labios rozando tu mejilla y sus dedos rozando los tuyos mientras se alejaba dejándote algo ansioso, con la sensación de que eso no sería lo último que escucharías respecto a lo mencionado por Martin.

Ahora que ya estas solo, en esa habitación, lo que habías logrado alejar de tu mente exitosamente durante el día, comienza a invadirte ahora. Las imágenes vuelven a ti, tu señor, te lanzaste en la cama y cerraste los ojos dejándote llevar, poco a poco vuelven de nuevo esas sensaciones que provocó en ti, el calor, la excitación, el deseo. Pronto el cansancio acumulado durante las actividades del día toma posesión de ti, hasta que te quedas dormido. 

Está oscuro afuera, te das cuenta mientras abres tus ojos, y te levantas rápidamente de la cama para dirigirte al cuarto de baño recordando que debes estar listo para el momento en que él regrese a sus aposentos, no sabes cuánto tiempo tienes, y quieres estar perfecto, perfecto para él. 

 

***    *    *    ***

 

Has tenido un agradable día hasta ahora.

Después del desayuno pasaron la mañana fuera de la mansión, algunos fueron de caza, mientras que otros, incluyéndote, se fueron de paseo al campo junto a Linda. Tuvieron un exquisito almuerzo al regresar, te sentiste un poco decepcionado de no encontrar a tu esclavo entre el grupo que les sirvieron en el comedor. Sentiste el impulso de ir a buscarlo pero decidiste no hacerlo. En vez de eso, subiste a tu habitación a refrescarte.

Pasaste el resto del día en la Biblioteca hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. De nuevo, tu esclavo no estuvo entre el grupo que sirvió en el comedor, pero esta vez sentiste algo muy diferente. Si no estaba ahí, significaba que estaba arriba, esperándote, te sentiste excitado por la idea y empezaste a desear que el final de la velada llegara más rápido para poder retirarte.

Finalmente, un par de horas después que te parecieron eternas, la cena terminó y te encontraste con la libertad de poder excusarte y retirarte, te sientes halado por algo. Das las buenas noches y las cortesías esperadas y te enfilas en dirección a tus aposentos. Encuentras a Martin en la Sala de Estar, esperándote.

-“¿Todo bien Xabier?”- te dice sonriendo.

-“Por supuesto, ¿porque no habría de estarlo? Dime, ¿cómo estuvo hoy?”-

-“Estuvo bien, puedes sentirte complacido. Esta preparado y esperándote, así que me retiro.”- Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta y se detiene antes de llegar.

-“Casi lo olvido, todo esta listo en el pequeño cuarto, como solicitaste”-

-“Gracias Martin”-

Martin deja la sala, cerrando la puerta tras él. Te quedas viendo la puerta por unos minutos antes de dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta de la habitación donde te esperan.

Entras de manera casual, removiendo tu levita sin ver alrededor y la lanzas sobre el sillón. Aflojas el nudo de tu corbata, sueltas los primeros botones de tu camisa y remueves las yuntas de tus puños colocándolas sobre la mesa al lado del sillón. Te das vuelta y ahí está, parado delante de la cama, de frente a ti, sus manos enlazadas a su espalda, su mirada fija en el piso. Hermoso, la túnica blanca lo hace ver como un ángel.

Comienzas a caminar hacia él, lentamente, observándolo, está nervioso, pero no tanto como la noche anterior, tal vez la túnica sobre su cuerpo tiene algo que ver con eso. Te detienes a escasos centímetros de él, puedes sentirlo de nuevo, ese calor que emana su piel, quieres tocarlo pero no lo haces... _no todavía._

-“He sido comunicado de lo bien que lo hiciste hoy, eso me complace mucho Steven”-

Sus labios se abren, pero rápidamente los cierra y sacude levemente la cabeza cerrando sus ojos.

Subes tus manos a su rostro y acaricias ambas mejillas con tus pulgares luego sus labios, quieres besarlo, así que acortas la distancia entre ustedes y lo haces, lentamente, saboreando el interior de su boca. Rompes el beso para acariciar sus finos labios con tu lengua y vuelves a introducirla en su boca, tentadoramente. Sientes como empieza a responder tus besos, lentamente, perdiendo la compostura poco a poco, sientes sus manos aferrándose a tu chaleco, sientes sus labios presionando los tuyos con más fuerza y fervor, la intensidad va subiendo cada vez más, así que te detienes y te alejas unos pasos.

-“Soy yo quien demando aquí Steven, soy yo quien pido, así que se bueno y no te muevas”-

Le das tiempo suficiente para que su respiración vuelva a ritmos más pausados y te das cuenta que es difícil para él mantener el control y en cualquier momento lo perderá de nuevo.

Comienzas a besarlo de nuevo con más fuerza y pasión que antes, quieres llevarlo al límite, lo necesitas, y lo estás logrando. Tus manos se pasean por su cuerpo mientras lo besas y él no puede contenerse más, lo percibes en el momento que bordea tu cintura con sus brazos atrayendo tu cuerpo hacia el suyo y te abraza con fuerza demandando más. Reaccionas, rompes el beso y tomas sus brazos con fuerza separándolos hasta que logras que te suelte, lo empujas fuertemente provocando que caiga de espaldas sobre la cama. Observas, con placer, el efecto que tienes sobre él, se dibuja en su rostro una expresión de alarma y un poco de miedo.

-“Te gusta jugar con fuego ¿no? Eso no es apropiado Steven, estás haciendo que considere corregirte ahora”-

Ves como Steven comienza a retroceder un poco en la cama, pero te apresuras y tomándolo por ambas manos con fuerza logras levantarlo y lo llevas hacia la puerta cerrada a la izquierda del lecho, colocándote detrás de él.

-“No tenia pensado traerte aquí esta noche, pero ese pequeño descuido que acabas de tener, no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto”- Susurras en su oído, abriendo la puerta. Comienzas a caminar lentamente empujándolo con tu cuerpo, obligándolo a entrar en el cuarto y cierras la puerta cuando ambos se encuentran adentro.

El cuarto es más pequeño que la habitación, menos iluminado, piso de madera más oscura, y las paredes están cubiertas con un tapizado rojizo, hay algunos sillones alrededor, y mesas altas donde se exhiben algunos cofres de madera lacados.

Te mueves colocándote delante de Steven y tomas su mano para llevarlo al centro de la habitación, donde está una enorme cama de 4 postes que domina el espacio. Notas la tensión en su cuerpo, y sus ojos perplejos mientras asimila lo que se expone ante su mirada. Lo halas de la mano, pero no se mueve. Notas que algo lo mantiene paralizado en el sitio, sigues su mirada y esta se posa en una mesa de madera larga que está a un lado de la cama, sobre ella hay una colección de fustas, cinturones, correas de cuero, cadenas y grilletes. Vuelves tu cabeza de nuevo hacia Steven, está temblando, sus pupilas están dilatadas. Ahora te mira, la expresión de su rostro ha cambiado de alarma a algo parecido a desesperación.

-“¿Voy a ser castigado, Mi Señor?”- Su voz casi se quiebra mientras habla.

Acaricias una de sus mejillas, rozas sus labios con los tuyos.

-“Si”- es lo único que respondes.

Sus ojos se pasean de los tuyos a la mesa de instrumentos y de vuelta a ti.

-“¿Y si prometo que no volverá a ocurrir?”-

-“Steven, Steven ¿qué clase de amo sería si no corrijo tus actos de desobediencia en el momento?”- Te alejas de él y caminas hacia la mesa tomando unos brazaletes de cuero unidos por aros metálicos. Te regresas y te detienes al pie de la cama, remueves tu chaleco dejándolo caer sobre el colchón detrás de ti y te sientas viendo a Steven de frente.

-“Quítate la túnica y ven a mi”-

No se mueve, está paralizado. Ves su pecho moverse agitadamente, y sus manos están cerradas formando puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-“Si no obedeces, solo logras que las cosas empeoren para ti. Me estabas desafiando en la habitación y lo estás haciendo de nuevo”- empieza a responderte, defendiéndose pero lo interrumpes en el acto subiendo el tono voz -“¿No obedeces cuando te ordeno que vengas a mi y ahora intentas interrumpirme mientras hablo? ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar pasar todas esas ofensas Steven?”-

Está tenso, ves como aprieta sus puños aun mas, vuelve su mirada al piso, y cierra sus ojos mientras trata de controlar su respiración. Después de unos segundos abre sus ojos y relaja sus manos.

-“No fue mi intención ofenderlo Mi Señor”- notas cierto conflicto en él por un minuto, hasta que finalmente se dibuja en su cara una expresión de resignación.

-“Si cometí alguna falta, tengo merecido mi castigo, decida usted, Mi señor cual es el mas adecuado por mi ofensa y aplíquelo como considere”

 


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Y aquí esta el cap. 5. Disculpen la tardanza una vez mas, el trabajo ha estado agotador y... lo confieso soy una maniática así que, si siento que el capítulo no está perfecto, por lo menos para mi, sigo trabajando en el hasta que satisface mis exigencias.
> 
> Había dicho que las cosas estarían un poco mas intensas de aquí en adelante y así es...  
> Es mi momento para torturarlas jijijijijiji. I'm EVIL I know.  
> Así que, aquí les dejo este regalito, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.
> 
> Una vez mas sus comentarios son apreciados al 1000%

**_V_ **

_El sudor sigue corriendo por tu frente, ya no importa las veces que has pasado tu mano por ella tratando de detener las gotas. Sientes el peso de su cuerpo oprimiéndote contra la cama, sus dedos sobre tu cuello, presionando. El aire que los rodea es frío, pero su piel arde sobre la tuya. Sus dientes muerden el lóbulo de tu oreja, jadea, sientes el dolor, fuerte, punzante. Las marcas en tu piel queman, no te puedes alejar, no puedes huir, solo sientes dolor… y ese aterrador placer que te causa._

Lo recuerdas ahora, vívidamente. La confusión, el miedo, la desesperación, las ganas de parar, de huir, lo recuerdas a pesar de haber enterrado esas imágenes en el rincón mas profundo de tu memoria. Temías que ocurriera, que venir a este lugar traería los demonios de vuelta. Pero ese era el punto de todo esto, ¿cierto?... Poder experimentar libremente de nuevo aquello que te atormenta, que te consume.

Conseguiste lo que querías… te invaden de nuevo las dudas y la confusión, pero también necesitas, _esto_ lo necesitas.

Lo sientes de nuevo, pero... es diferente esta vez, él es diferente, tú eres diferente y no quieres parar. Esta vez no quieres huir, quieres estar presente, quieres sentirlo todo. Oh si, tienes miedo… y no quieres saber porque. _O si lo sabes y eso es lo que te asusta… ¿cierto Steven?_

Estas sudando en anticipación, lo escuchas moviéndose detrás de ti, pero no puedes verlo, él no deja que lo veas. Tu vista se fija en las sábanas de la cama, si intentas volverte una vez más solo lograrás que te fuerce a tu posición de nuevo, así que te mantienes parado al pie de la cama, tus rodillas rozando el borde, sin moverte, sin decir una palabra, solo escuchando sus movimientos, tratando de percibir algún indicio de lo que va a suceder.

De pronto, ya no puedes ver nada, usa su corbata para vendar tus ojos. Sientes el roce de sus brazos mientras los eleva por encima de tu cabeza arreglando algo sobre la viga de la cama. Toma firmemente tus muñecas en turnos, elevándolas sobre tu cabeza y abrochando brazaletes en ellas. El ajuste es perfecto, no muy suelto, no muy apretado. Tu cuerpo esta totalmente erguido ahora, puedes sentir que la tensión en tus hombros y en tu espalda va en aumento. Sin embargo no te sientes del todo incómodo en esta posición.  

Tu piel se eriza cuando escuchas el sonido de la túnica que te cubre mientras las manos de tu amo la desgarra lentamente, dejando la parte trasera de tú cuerpo desnuda, expuesta. Acaricia tu piel con la yema de sus dedos de abajo hacia arriba, luego comienzas a sentir sus labios, cálidos y suaves, un gesto íntimo. Presiona su cuerpo contra tu espalda, sientes su calor a través de su ropa.

_“Si mis manos estuviesen libres las arrancaría de su cuerpo, lo arrojaría a la cama y... “_

Tu cadena de fantasías se interrumpe abruptamente cuando dejas de sentirlo, se aleja de ti. Escuchas sus pasos mientras se mueve por la habitación. Luego escuchas ruidos y a juzgar por ellos, está buscando algo en una de las mesas. Lo sientes regresar, se detiene algunos pasos detrás de ti. Estás ansioso, deseas su toque de nuevo, lo necesitas, nunca antes te habías sentido tan excitado como ahora.

Empiezas a sentir algo frío que recorre tu espalda, desde tu coxis hasta tu nuca. Su voz suena en la habitación.

-“¿Sabes que es lo que va a suceder Steven, lo que voy a hacer ahora?”-

Si lo sabes y sabes muy bien que es lo que esta usando para tocar tu espalda, pero no puedes pronunciar ni una palabra, solo asientes con tu cabeza.

-“Necesito que lo digas Steven. Qué es lo que voy a hacer y por qué”-

Tragas fuertemente, inhalas y exhalas una y otra vez, tratando de tomar el control de tu voz para responder.

-“Va a ejecutar mi castigo, mi Señor.”-

-“¿Y porque te estoy castigando, Steven?”_

-“Porque lo ofendí con mi comportamiento, mi Señor… no obedecí cuando debía”-

-“Muy bien, Steven, muy bien. ¿Estás preparado?”-

No tuviste tiempo para responder cuando sentiste el primer impacto del cuero de la fusta sobre tu piel. El dolor se esparce por todo tu cuerpo, y la sensación de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorre tu piel. Minutos después siguieron otros dos azotes en diferentes sitios de tu espalda, para el cuarto azote estas jadeando y temblando, tu corazón acelerado, te aferras  a la cadena donde guindan los amarres de tus muñecas, tratando con todas tus fuerzas de mantenerte erguido y que tus rodillas no cedan.

Los azotes continúan uno tras otro, el dolor en aumento con cada uno. Llegas al punto en que ya no sientes dolor, no puedes describir las sensaciones que te causa el contacto de la fusta sobre tu piel, pero ya no es dolor, ya no, va más allá de eso, es sobrecogedor la verdad. Muerdes tus labios fuertemente, hasta romper la piel y sentir el sabor de tu sangre, intentas desesperadamente no gritar, no darle la satisfacción de escuchar lo que esto ocasiona en tu ser, pero son tantas las emociones que te atacan en este momento que no puedes disimular los gemidos que se cuelan por tus labios. De repente se detiene, los azotes cesan y el único sonido en la habitación es el de tu respiración. Lo sientes de nuevo, sus dedos acariciando las zonas heridas, cada centímetro de piel que toca arde, quema… si tan solo tus manos estuviesen libres.

-“Eso estuvo muy bien, aguantaste muy bien, me haces sentir orgulloso, mi Steven”-

Besa tu piel lastimada con sus labios entreabiertos, sientes la humedad de su lengua sobre las heridas.

Algo cambia en él, lo percibes, sus movimientos se vuelven un poco frenéticos, muerde tu cuello lo suficientemente fuerte para  marcar y producir dolor. Sus dedos te acarician apresuradamente, desde las suaves curvas de tus caderas hasta tu pecho, juega con tus tetillas y tú aprietas tus labios fuertemente para no gritar del placer que está produciendo el toque de sus manos. Muerde el lóbulo de tu oreja y giras tu cabeza hacia ese lado deseando que siga su recorrido hasta tus labios, te complace besándote, jugando con tu labio inferior entre sus dientes, su lengua en tu boca explorando cada rincón de ella.

Tu no presionas, lo dejas hacer lo que quiera, tomar lo que desea, solo te quedas ahí recibiendo lo que él disponga a dar. Pero se torna difícil permanecer así, someterse así, es difícil mientras está haciendo esas cosas con su lengua y sus manos, y todo lo que deseas es reventar los amarres de tus manos y agarrarlo y... ¿ _y hacer que?_  

Estás desesperado ahora, quieres más, pero no sabes que es exactamente ese _más._

Deja de besarte y de tocarte, se aleja de nuevo, escuchas sus movimientos. Tiras de los amarres de tus muñecas, cada vez mas fuerte, la desesperación aumentando aún más, no te importa que el forcejeo lastime tus muñecas, solo piensas en soltarte, en impedir que se siga alejando.

_“No, no me puedes dejar así... bastardo”_

Sientes sus manos de nuevo, una de ellas tocándote desde tu nuca, bajando por cada una de tus vertebras, deteniéndose en la parta baja de tu espalda. Presiona de nuevo su cuerpo contra el tuyo y notas que está desnudo, la mano que tiene sobre ti comienza a deslizarse hacia el centro de tus nalgas, penetrando entre ellas, rozando tu entrada con la punta de uno de sus dedos, bordeándola.

Ahora ambas manos están sobre ti, separando tus nalgas, y lo sientes a él acomodándose entre ellas, caliente y resbaloso. Muerdes tus labios, te aferras a las cadenas de nuevo, preparándote, sabes lo que va a hacer, lo sabes, y sientes tu corazón latir en tu garganta. Sientes la presión, y el dolor punzante y esta penetrándote, forzándose en ti, violándote. La delicia del placer que está llenando tu cuerpo, como nunca la habías sentido antes, el ardor, la invasión, la presión dentro de ti, el dolor que poco te importa… piensas que en cualquier momento vas a explotar.

Esta dentro de ti ahora, moviéndose lentamente, estás jadeando y gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. Te abraza, oprimiendo su pecho contra tu espalda mientras continúa el vaivén de sus caderas rítmicamente, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, juega de nuevo con tus tetillas, toqueteándolas, pellizcándolas; y siguiendo tus instintos comienzas a moverte con él, tu caderas ahora siguiendo su ritmo. La excitación de los dos va escalando y tus gemidos son cada vez más fuertes.

Xabier te embiste con más fuerza ahora, sus movimientos cada vez mas rápidos y violentos mientras besa y muerde la piel de tu espalda. Suelta tus tetillas, una de sus manos te toma fuertemente de la mandíbula girando tu cabeza para besarte y morder tus labios, con su otra mano te toma de la cadera presionando sus dedos lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar huellas, clavando sus uñas en tu piel. Suelta tu cara y toma tu miembro, pasa su dedo pulgar por la punta estimulándote aún mas, comienza a masturbarte al ritmo de sus embestidas, no tienes control de los sonidos que salen de tu boca y en segundos estas explotando, corriéndote entre sus dedos, tus rodillas ceden y quedas soportando tu peso con tus brazos. Su miembro abandona tu cuerpo, dejando una sensación de vacío. Sientes la tensión de su cuerpo contra el tuyo, los movimientos de su mano mientras llega a su clímax y el producto de su explosión derramándose por la parte baja de tu espalda, sientes su respiración en tu oreja y escuchas los gemidos que emite mientras vive su orgasmo. Darías lo que fuera por verlo en este momento.

Cuando su respiración vuelve a la normalidad, se aleja de ti. Sientes frío donde hace segundos sentías calor. Afloja los amarres de tu muñeca liberándote, no tienes suficiente fuerza en tu cuerpo para mantenerte de pie así que colapsas en la cama boca abajo. Retira la venda de tus ojos y los mantienes cerrados mientras limpia tu espalda con una tela húmeda. Permaneces tranquilo durante el tiempo que él se toma aseándote y cuando termina, se acuesta a tu lado acariciando cada parte de tu cuerpo al que tiene acceso. Te duermes así, sintiendo su toque, el peso de su cabeza sobre tu hombro, y un delicioso ardor en la parte trasera de tu cuerpo.  

 

***    *    *    *    ***

 

_“Eres perfecto.”_

Sigues repitiendo en tu mente esas palabras mientras lo miras, lo examinas, cada marca que dejaste, cada huella de color púrpura que se ha formado en su piel, te satisfacen.

Te has extasiado en esa vista desde que despertaste a su lado. No puedes evitarlo, no quieres evitarlo, vas a lamentar esto después, pero en este instante nada mas importa. Te levantas, y te desplazas en tus rodillas por la cama colocándote entre sus piernas. Él esta tendido boca abajo, profundamente dormido, sus brazos extendidos sobre el colchón.

Comienzas a tocar con tus dedos las marcas que dejó la fusta en su espalda, presionando un poco, el suave quejido que emite te hace sonreír. Es algo perverso lo sabes, pero nada te ha producido tanta satisfacción como el hecho de ver tus marcas en él, tus huellas en su piel. Te enciende, te excita, vas bajando tus manos hasta sus caderas, lo quieres de nuevo, lo necesitas de nuevo. Vas a lamentarlo después, pero ahora no importa.

Sigues tocándolo, pasando tus manos por su espalda, por sus lados, sintiéndolo… sintiendo cada músculo, la calidez que emana de su piel. Te deleitas en él.

_“Este es el calor de un hombre poderoso. Este es el cuerpo de un hombre fuerte”_

Recitas cada oración mientras lo observas, mientras lo tocas. Tocas sus brazos, sus piernas

_“Tan hermoso, tan elegante.”_

Te reclinas sobre el y cierras tus ojos, sientes el olor de su cabello, de su cuello. Lo necesitas. Pero un nuevo pensamiento cruza tu mente.

 _“¿Que está pasándote Xabier? Este es un hombre peligroso, un hombre fuerte. Este es un hombre capaz de hacerte caer, fuera de estos muros, capaz de ponerte de rodillas, de destruirte.”_    

Abres tus ojos, te sientas de nuevo entre sus piernas, miras por un tiempo el lado visible de su rostro.

_“Si, el podría hacerlo, pero no aquí, no dentro de estos muros, aquí estas a salvo, tú tienes el poder, y él es tuyo, te pertenece, eres TÚ quien lo pone de rodillas”_

Recuerdas la botella de aceite que dejaste cerca del pie de la cama en la noche, así que te diriges a buscarla y regresas a tu posición de nuevo, el movimiento de la cama hace que Steven se distraiga de su sueño y ahora se está despertando, te siente entre sus piernas, lo sabes cuándo sientes su cuerpo tensarse debajo de ti. Te satisface el efecto que tienes en él, la incertidumbre que creas con tus acciones, te hace sentir eufórico.

Su respiración se está acelerando, sus ojos están abiertos, claros, su mandíbula tensa, está totalmente despierto y alerta, pero no se mueve, sin duda está esperando, esperando que actúes.

Viertes aceite en tu mano y empiezas a masajearte, endureciéndote, preparándote para poseerlo de nuevo, sabes cuan doloroso va a ser para el, después de lo de anoche, pero eso es parte de todo ¿cierto? ¿Parte del juego? Así que tendrá que soportarlo, y tú estás demasiado excitado para detenerte ahora. Estás listo y te mueves de nuevo para dejar la botella en el piso, vuelves y colocas tus manos sobre sus nalgas, pasando la que esta lubricada entre ellas, penetrándolo con uno de tus dedos. Inmediatamente se apoya en sus brazos y rodillas, tratando de alejarse de ti con movimientos rápidos, pero no lo suficiente. Lo agarras fuertemente por sus caderas halándolo hacia ti de nuevo violentamente, ejerces presión sobre las lesiones en su piel logrando que solo salgan de su boca quejidos de dolor, sus brazos ceden y cae sobre el colchón enterrando su cara para ahogar sus sonidos. Mantienes sus caderas elevadas, atrayéndolo hacia ti y separando sus nalgas, comienzas a acomodarte entre ellas preparándote para entrar en él una vez más.

Él separa su cara del colchón, dejando solo su frente apoyada, lo ves aferrando sus manos a las sabanas, apretando hasta que sus nudillos se tornan blancos, tensa su mandíbula y aguanta su respiración preparándose para lo que viene, para el dolor que seguramente sentirá.

Te entierras completamente en él con un solo movimiento, haciéndolo jadear y morder las sabanas para contenerse y aguantar. Estás tan excitado, te deleitas en el calor y la presión que te rodea, se siente ajustado, se siente perfecto. Tratas de mantenerte quieto, dándole tiempo para que el dolor que siente se aminore, para que se acostumbre a la intrusión, y poco a poco comienzas a moverte. El trata de moverse, de alejarse de nuevo, así que lo oprimes con fuerza a la cama, presionando la parte baja de su espalda con tus manos y deslizándolas por sus lados, por debajo de sus hombros, una tomándolo por su cabello y la otra cerrándose en su hombro, inmovilizándolo. Continuas moviéndote, rápido y fuerte, el sigue conteniéndose, sus manos apretando las sábanas. Te frustra no oírlo, y haces todo lo que se te ocurre en ese momento para hacerlo gritar, halas su cabello, muerdes su hombro, te mueves de manera más violenta, solo logrando que apriete sus ojos fuertemente y que tense aun más su mandíbula.

Finalmente logras que se quiebre cuando cambias el ángulo de tus embestidas.

-“Si”- exclamas con satisfacción, y sigues penetrándolo en el mismo ángulo. Los sonidos que salen de sus labios son música para tus oídos.

-“Si, Steven, si, no te contengas. Déjame escucharte.”

Sus gemidos se tornan mas fuertes y su cuerpo empieza a temblar, y sabes que esta llegando, que en poco tiempo va a colapsar. Para el momento que este pensamiento esta dejando tu mente, él está explotando en las sabanas, gritando tu nombre.

Casi te corres dentro de él al escuchar tu nombre. El colapsa en la cama, casi inconsciente. Tú abandonas su calor y terminas el trabajo con tu mano hasta alcanzar tu clímax. Cuando vuelves a tus sentidos, te deleitas en su imagen, saboreas tus labios cuando lo ves, tu marca, tu semen corriéndose por su espalda hacia los lados, derramándose sobre las sábanas. Te dejas caer sobre él, amoldando tu cuerpo al suyo, recordando el sonido de su voz cuando tu nombre dejó sus labios. Deberías sentirte extasiado, satisfecho, pero no es así, quieres...  más.

Por segundos dejas que se cree una fantasía en tu mente, mientras estas ahí, acostado sobre el...

_“Que tal si...   Como se sentiría...  escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, mientras es él quien... “_

No terminas ese pensamiento, no, jamás.

Te levantas, dejándolo ahí, mientras sales de esa habitación dirigiéndote al cuarto de baño para asearte, alistarte y abandonarlo.

-   -   -   -   -

Cuando estás listo sales de la habitación y te sientas en la sala de estar, un cigarrillo encendido entre tus dedos, esperando a Martin. Al cabo un rato toca la puerta anunciando su llegada antes de entrar.

-“Te ves cansado. ¿Dónde está tu hermoso juguete?”-

Frunces el ceño y mirándolo le contestas

-“Esta en el cuarto de juegos, dormido. Necesito que envíes a algunos sirvientes para que lo atiendan hoy, estará algo... indispuesto cuando despierte”-

-“Oh, entiendo.”-

Martin te observa unos minutos, una pequeña sonrisa algo maquiavélica se dibuja en sus labios.

-“¿Que sucede Martin?”-

-“¿Si tu esclavo esta... indispuesto, como va a servir durante el día de hoy?”-

-“¿Y que te hace pensar que dejará esa habitación?”-

-“¿Oh?”-

-“Él permanecerá aquí, encerrado, hasta que yo decida que puede salir, quedas encargado de que sea así, ¿alguna duda Martin?”-

-“Ninguna Xabier, ninguna en lo absoluto”- sigue sonriendo mientras responde, sonríes de vuelta y te das media vuelta para irte.

Lo ves entrando en la habitación cuando te das la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

_“Va a verlo, desnudo, destruido en mi cama”_

Un pequeño nudo se empieza a formar en tu estómago. Nadie más debería verlo de esa manera, solo tú. Pero recuerdas lo que hiciste con él, las marcas que dejaste sobre su piel, nadie mas puede sentirlo como tú lo has hecho, nadie mas puede tenerlo como tu lo has tenido. Esto te hace sonreír de nuevo, te hace sentir bien de nuevo.

-    -    -    -   -

Pasas el día buscando cualquier forma de distracción, tratando de no pensar en lo que dejaste en la cama esta mañana, o lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Te distraes compartiendo con los otros en la mansión, Linda no los acompaña en el día, está en la ciudad ocupándose de los últimos detalles para la recepción de sus _Invitados_. Ya están preparados para eso, ya han repasado todos los planes, así que pueden dedicar su día a descansar y relajarse, después de todo, lo que queda por hacer es responsabilidad de los _esclavos_ , todos menos el tuyo quien esta encerrado en tus aposentos, esperando en tu cama o en el cuarto de juegos, no importa, pero esta ahí, esperándote a ti.

Sigues tratando de no pensar en ello pero fallas miserablemente. Para el final del día te encuentras en el comedor con los demás contando los minutos para volver a él, imaginando, recreando en tu mente lo que puedes hacer esta noche.

 La cena termina, todos comienzan a retirarse a sus habitaciones con sus respectivos esclavos, y tu no te quedas atrás, en cuestión minutos estas subiendo las escaleras en dirección a tus aposentos, cruzando tu sala de estar mientras te quitas tu chaqueta y aflojas tu corbata dejándolas caer al piso. Abres la puerta de tu habitación, entras, y ahí esta, incorporándose en tu cama, una nueva tunica cubre su cuerpo, sus ojos se enfocan en ti, alerta, sus puños se cierran sobre las sábanas. La imagen hace que se dibuje una sonrisa en tu rostro, y cierras la puerta detrás de ti, apoyas tu espalda en ella y sigues observándolo. Con movimientos lentos llevas tus manos a tu cinturón, lo aflojas y remueves de tus pantalones, mientras sigues observándolo, absorbiendo las reacciones que causan tus movimientos en él. Se paraliza cuando tomas la hebilla en una mano y enrollas parte del cinturón, el resto guindando de ella, y empiezas a caminar hacia él, tu sonrisa ampliándose mientras te vas acercando.

 

 

 


End file.
